Burn Baby Burn
by justdi
Summary: AU, maybe a bit OOC. Asami is a Firefighter captain, Akihito is a cameraman (video – as in broadcast news, not print), Akihito catches the captain's sadistic eye. Set in Southern California. Disclaimer: Yamane Ayano owns the Finder series. Alas and alack.
1. Chapter 1

"Captain Asami?" A skinny fireman with glasses questioned the large man standing there, looking commanding just by his very existence. The large man's hard, gold eyes which matched his dirty yellow jacket flickered as the fireman cringed when Asami the Great, as he was known, regarded him coldly. "Crew 21 needs to pull out, you wanna send crew 35?" He said cautiously.

Asami pushed a stray black strand of dirty hair out of his face. He'd been fighting this fire for 36 hours straight, but he was Asami the Great and never met a fire he couldn't beat, and this one was almost beat. "Send crew 49. They've rested long enough." He said, and narrowed his eyes at the line of flames peeking over a hillside, which was brown with dead branches. Most people would call them weeds, he called it….fuel. "Get a heli to dump a load on that hillside and then get crew 42 to tamp out the hotspots." He ordered into his walkie-talkie. Moments later the _chakk-chackk-chak-chak, chak-a-chak-akk-chk-chk-chk _of the helicopter rattled his ears as they carried out his orders.

_It's good to be the Great._

He was sure the Old Grapevine fire, as they named it, was started by an arsonist who had taken advantage of California's gusty, hot and dry Santa Ana conditions, and as the wind whipped around him, blowing ash and sparks into his face and hair, he wondered when he'd get to go home, back to San Francisco. Maybe tomorrow, maybe the next day. For sure not today.

Not that anyone was waiting for him there, he just hated Los Angeles. It was hot, the people were idiots and you couldn't find a good Japanese food place to save your life, unless you went to Little Tokyo. Japanese Fusion was not authentic, not by a long shot.

Not that he had time to eat anyway, except an occasional beef jerky or a dried up sandwich. Mostly, he lived on water and air. Choking, blackened air, that is. There was joke among crew about his about his ability to go days without eating..._Asami the Great will eat when he's dead_. . .which didn't make any sense, since the dead don't eat. He guessed it was one of those plays on words that didn't translate well. English wasn't his first language, after all.

But he answered that desperate call from the worthless (in his eyes) firefighters in Southern California who needed Captain Asami Ryuichi the Great's expertise. He was the guy who laughed at flames, laughed at smoke.

Fire, to him, was like sex. If the wind of a lover's hot breath fanned it, the smolders flickered and grew brighter. If you left it alone, if you let it consume all the fuel around it, it would eventually go out. He knew it very well. His lovers didn't stay long. They were too frustrated with his inattention and his inability to make room for them in his busy life. So now, 35 and still single with a string of notches on his belt (trysts from both men and women, he wasn't picky), he faced the inevitable.

He wasn't the marrying kind.

"Captain Asami?" Another firefighter inquired, handing him a map with bright _Xs _on it, all homes that had burned. "Reporters are asking for an update, do you want to do the honors?"

"Not really, but I will. What's the latest on the 1300 block?" He asked in shorthand. 1300 block meant the 1300 block of Calderon Street, which had 25 homes. Had, past tense. When the wind shifted without warning, 13 home burned, the lives of 13 families now reduced to smoking ash and blackened rubble. But everyone had gotten out alive so he was satisfied with that, and they should be to.

"Still at 13. No change." The fireman said, and looked triumphant, as if only 13 homes burned was something to brag about.

"That's 13 too many, Kirishima." He chastised, and crinkled the map in his hand. He really didn't care that 13 homes burned, he just loved to see his men squirm a little. He didn't get the moniker of Asami the Great by sitting back and letting his men become complacent.

"Yes, sir, sorry sir." He said, and fell in behind him as he sauntered toward the group of paparazzi, who were practically drooling for a sound bite from Asami the Great.

So he walked towards the waiting throng of drooling reporters, cameras and lights, trying to go over in his head his little speech and that's when he saw him…..a cute, petite cameraman that looked about 18 as he fought with his video camera on one shoulder, his tripod on the other. He stood out because most cameramen were in their 40s, seasoned veterans in the news game. But he, this slight boy with dyed blond hair looked seasoned beyond his years, as if he was born to be just what he was, a cameraman. He caught the boy's eyes quickly before he looked away. He thought he saw a blush color camera boy's face. He couldn't be sure.

Even prostitutes blushed when they gazed upon the magnificence of Asami the Great.

Asami was gorgeous, with his gold eyes, black hair, chiseled features and strong physique. He might as well accept that fact that most people lusted after him, wanted to bed him, or wanted him to bed them. Even old ladies fawned over him, wishing they were younger, looking at him with stars in their eyes and an evil perverted grin on their wrinkled mouths.

The boy glanced at him again and Asami was sure now of that first slight blush. A bright pink hue covered the camera boy's face, radiated down to his neck until it went underneath his_ ABC NEWS 10 _crew shirt. He was so cute, so adorable, so young, so incredibly fuckable that Asami's breath hitched a little, thinking about the things he'd like to do to that boy.

He gave his quick and dirty update to the reporters, their microphones stuck in his face, their lights blinding him. He couldn't see the boy between the flashes of photographers which he always compared to lightening. The flashes came and went, the microphones retreated, the crew went away quickly and he was still standing stock still, blinded for a moment. His eyesight returned and when it did, he was looking into the hazel eyes of the boy, who was calmly getting his gear together.

"Thanks for the update." The boy said, as he casually wrapped some black cable that quivered in his hands like a snake. Most news crew never thanked him, not that he cared for their gratitude. It was his job, it was their job, and the less they spoke the better. But the boy was obviously taught better. He couldn't be sure, but did he hear an accent? Was he Japanese, like him? It was hard to tell with that odd blond hair and hazel eyes. Not that it mattered what his nationality was, as long as he could take him he would.

"No problem." He replied, making his voice low and rumbling on purpose. He knew how to seduce. But this boy, who had eyes that sparked like fire, looked like he was so skittish as to be a feral cat, still searching for a home. If he wasn't careful, he'd scare this little wildcat off. "You with Channel 10?" Although he knew the answer, he just wanted to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah, my first fire, though." He said, and turned to go, as he had finished his work. "It's interesting."

"I have lots of stories, you know…the kind of stories that'll keep you up at night." He knew most news people had a dark side. They didn't chase the happy, fluffy stories. They lived for the underbelly of the world, the dark side of people. They wanted to be on the scene when news happened, to catch the criminal in the act, or at least be there when the criminal was taken down.

_The evil that men do was their paycheck._

"Oh yeah? I'd love to hear them sometime." He replied, although he was half-turned away, as if to be swallowed in the smoke filled street that looked like a pale grey cloud had descended.

_Hook, line and sinker,_ Asami thought. He handed him his business card and quickly wrote a name down on the back. "I'm staying at this hotel. I'll be at the bar later tonight, nursing my wounds over a good cocktail." He said. "The crew and I will probably be regaling each other with our war stories." He gave a slight smile, which was a kind one, as if to say _hey, you can trust me, I won't bite….much. _"I'll treat you to a…..oh wait, you're probably too young to drink."

"I know, I look young, but I'm 23 actually." He said, as he took the card and gave such a grin that it caught Asami off-guard. When the boy smiled, his entire face lit up. "Maybe I'll see you later!" He said, and gave a little wave.

"Hey, what's your name?" He called after 23 year old camera boy with a face like an angel and the body of a sinner.

"Oh! I'm Akihito, Takaba Akihito." He called and gave another wave, before grabbing his gear and running, not walking, into the smoke colored fog. "Nice to meet you, Captain Asami!" He said. The boy already knew his name, from the press conference.

_Later, the boy would be moaning…no screaming his name in ecstasy. He was sure of it._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Burn Baby Burn

Freshly washed, shaved and a sight to behold, in his tight jeans and soft cotton striped dress shirt, Asami the Great admired himself in the small bathroom mirror in the cramped hotel room. Yeah, he looked all right. No, better than all right, he looked fabulous.

He did that little snap with his fingers that his more flamboyant neighbors do when they see him coming down the street. He had told them that little snap was cliché, that it was stereotypical, but they do it anyway, just to see that annoyed look on his face.

When he was done here, he'd go back to his beloved San Francisco, with his flamboyant neighbors, his favorite ramen house, and try to find a space to park his 1968 Mustang 390 GT, the exact same car as in that Steve McQueen movie, _Bullitt._ He bought it knowing full well how clichéd it was, but he didn't care. It was the hottest car he ever drove. A hot guy in a hot car…who wouldn't swoon at that sight?

If Asami hadn't become a firefighter, he'd have been a stunt driver. That job was a little less dangerous though, didn't seem like such an adrenaline rush, and he'd have to live in H_ell Angeles _as he called it, just to annoy the nice folks that lived here who probably loved their city.

Yeah, he was a sight to behold, even if he said so himself, as Asami joined his fire buddies, although he couldn't call them buddies more like fire subordinates, at the bar in the hotel. He ordered bourbon on the rocks from the young, over skinny waitress, who was already making eyes at him from underneath her dirty blond hair.

_No way, skanky waitress_, who looked like she'd been dancing with Mr. Brownstone* earlier, judging from her gray pallor and glazed eyes. She was probably hiding needle tracks underneath that unseasonal long sleeved sweater that fit loosely over her too skinny frame.

He eyed his men, admiring their ability to look rested even after working for a straight 36 hours. These were the men he counted on daily, to risk their lives to save others, to risk their lives to protect one another, he knew everything about them and yet, they knew very little about him. Not that he had anything to hide, he just preferred to keep the air around him mysterious. He didn't become the Great by deeds alone. No, sometimes, the rumors of heroic feats were enough to keep the mystique alive.

"Did you see Unit 4's comical retreat from the fire line? Someone captured it on their video camera and posted it on YouTube." Said Firefighter Suoh, AKA Bodyguard because he wore sunglasses like a secret service agent all the time. He was one of the men he handpicked, other than Kirishima. A big guy, and one you wouldn't want to cross. If he had been born in Japan, instead of in the United States, he'd be one hell of a Yakuza.

"Already? That was pretty funny though, you'd think they'd never seen a coyote before." Said Firefighter Diego AKA Crash, because he was the guy who brought back the most people from the dead. He was another good guy to have around. "They all screamed like little girls."

"Yeah, good thing you were packin', Captain Asami, or else that coyote might have made mincemeat of unit 4," said Firefighter Fox AKA _Word Nerd_, because he was always doing crossword puzzles. This was the type of guy who would give his right arm to save his buddies. And he almost lost his right arm one time, if Captain Asami hadn't pulled him out in time. _Word Nerd_ had said later, his green eyes sparkling with unsaid emotion; _I'd do anything for you._ And Asami wondered if that guy might be batting for both teams, seeing as he was married. But he had one rule, don't fuck firefighters, you only get burned. Yeah, witty.

"I wish I didn't have to shoot it. It was running from the fire, just like everyone else." He said, and swirled his drink around, admiring how his hot fingers melted the ice inside the glass. "But it was dying anyway, too badly burned."

"That part's not on the video, luckily, or else we'd be hearing from PETA or whatever." Said Firefighter Elliot, AKA Bulldog because he had a face like one. He was almost as big as Suoh and actually a walking paradigm. He was in a hot love affair with this little guy from dispatch. Guess who topped in that relationship? No, not Bulldog.

"Hmmmm. I suppose." He said, and he checked his watch, wondering if that boy was going to show up. "What's the final number of structures burned?" He asked Kirishima.

Firefighter Kirishima, AKA Numbers, pushed his glasses up his nose with a finger. "Stayed at 13." It was obvious why he got that nickname.

"Tsk tsk, what an inauspicious number." He quipped, and his gold eyes flicked to the door and back to Kirishima, who had a comical look on his face.

"When are we heading back, Captain?" Bulldog asked, chugging his beer down like water, and the skilled way he drank it, not letting one drop spill onto his clothes, meant he'd drank a lot of it in his day.

"I need to debrief with the arson team and there is hotspot duty for you guys, so, day after tomorrow. Why? Is Southern California smog getting to you, Bulldog?" He asked a glint of humor in his eye.

"Yeah, that and the pretentiousness. You can almost smell it." And he laughed a deep throaty laugh.

"I thought that San Francisco was known as pretentious city," commented Bodyguard.

"No, San Francisco is the smug city, because we have more electric cars than any other city, according to _South Park_," answered Bulldog, "funniest episode ever." He called for another round with a little finger to the skanky waitress, who shimmied over with a look of forced delight on her face.

The group exploded in rough, masculine and hearty laughter, remembering that episode, all except Asami (who had seen it, just didn't find it all that funny), anyway his eyes were on that door. If that boy didn't come, he'd be left to his own devices tonight. Either that or he could just wack off in the shower, like everyone else, and go to sleep.

But no, those eyes, that blush. Why it affected him, he couldn't say as he saw the boy walk by the bar's window, his dyed blond hair in his eyes. Akihito forced the double glass doors open with a hard push, as if that petite body was making a dramatic movie-like entrance, and his companion for the night (if he had his way) scanned for him, and they locked eyes for a moment, before Akihito shied away to look at the bar's fermented offerings behind the shiny dark wooden counter.

Asami fought the urge to rise and join the boy at the bar. He was supposed to be playing it cool, like the jazz currently playing in the jukebox, filling the air with its random notes and syncopated rhythms. So he just waited, finishing his drink and calling skanky waitress over again for a refill.

She leaned over him, her tits hanging out as she bent over, as if that would entice him. He didn't even look there, preferring to give his order with a rattle of his glass instead.

The boy came over, his beer in his hand, and smiled broadly. "Hi." He said. All his men turned to look at the boy, who calmly sipped his beer as they eyed him. "I got some great footage of the fire." He said, not explaining who he was, what he was doing there or why he approached their table with such confidence. His Channel 10 News logo emblazoned shirt was enough introduction, anyway. Press tended to flaunt their affiliations like Superman flaunts his _S._

"Is that so?" Asami said, and the boy finally looked at him again and blushed immediately. "We were just sharing some stories, if you'd like to join us." He said, and didn't ask the permission of his subordinates, he was The Great and didn't have to.

"Yes, please…sit here." Firefighter Bodyguard said, indicating the empty chair next to Asami, which, for some reason, no one wanted to sit in because it was clear from Asami's body language that he didn't want anyone to sit there. Only Bodyguard knew why.

He squeezed in, saying hello as he went. "I'm Akihito, from _ABC_ Affiliates." He said, like they were supposed to know what that meant. "I'm a camera operator."

"This is Bulldog, Numbers, Bodyguard, Crash and the guy with the crossword puzzle is Word Nerd." He said, introducing his rag tag crew quickly. He really didn't care if the boy remembered any of their names. He was just being the polite host.

"Nice to meet you all." He said and he beamed making half the men on his team fall in love with him. The gay half, obviously.

"Do you have a nickname?" Asked Numbers, who knew Asami well enough that the boy wasn't here by coincidence. Asami had his sites on him, and he could see why, not that he was that way, or anything. He wasn't part of the gay half.

"Yeah, they call me _Brat_." He said, and took another sip of his beer, his lips making a _pop_ sound when he broke the suction. "In an endearing way, of course." He added.

"How did you get that nickname?" Asami asked.

"I guess I have a loud mouth." He replied and shrugged.

_Oh yeah, he had a mouth all right. And soon that mouth was going to be wrapped around his….._

Asami moved his leg closer toward Akihito's and their thighs brushed. Asami was testing the waters, so to speak, seeing how Akihito reacted. If he did nothing, he just might let him go. However, Akihito literally jumped out of his seat, spilling his beer on himself. "Shit!" He said loudly. Now Asami knew how he got the nickname _Brat._

"Sorry, did I step on your foot?" Asami said, "It's a little cramped in here." From that almost overreaction, it seemed to Asami that Akihito was painfully aware of his presence. Well, who wouldn't be?

Kirishima AKA Numbers rolled his eyes. Seriously, that kid was going to get eaten alive by his boss, and he hoped he wasn't around when the kid ran home in tears because he was flung to the side afterward, because Asami the Great could be kind of an asshole. But the boy came here willingly, so maybe he wasn't as naïve as he looked.

"No, it's ok. I just have beer all over me. I'll go clean it up, I don't want to smell when I go home, my roommate won't like it, he's a cop." He said, and rose to go to the bathroom. "Don't tell any juicy stories until I get back, ok?" He said grinning before he ran off.

Asami stretched and put his hands behind his head. He was going to wait the appropriate amount of time and go to the restroom himself.

"Huh," said Bull-dog, saying something yet nothing about the boy. "Wonder how he found us?"

"No clue." Asami said, lying through his teeth, Kirishima, who knew better, said nothing. "Maybe he's here for some scandalous scoop, or whatever they say." He rose and stretched again. "Which means…" And he held his finger over his lips. "Let's keep the arson investigation to ourselves shall we?" He said in a menacing tone.

"Of course, Captain." They said in unison.

He found Akihito in the green tiled bathroom with its shiny chrome fixtures, with his shirt off, washing it in the sink. His perky pink nipples exposed to the air made Asami's breath tighten. Akihito looked up when he came in and blushed again but made no move to cover his chest. He wasn't a girl.

"Did you get it out?" He said, and in the echo of the bathroom, his baritone voice boomed.

"Uh…no. I'm such a klutz."

"Uh…huh." He said, heading to the urinals to take a piss, which he did quickly, wondering if Akihito would be trying to sneak a peek. He didn't want to have sex in the bathroom, especially when one of his men could walk in any minute, he just wanted to flirt a little, make that adorable face blush some more.

He washed his hands in the other sink, noticing the small star-shaped scar on Akihito's left shoulder. An obvious bullet wound scar. He'd seen enough of them to know that distinct marking. He had one of his own, a victim of a random shooting. At least, he thought it was random, they never could figure out who did it. "Gunshot wound?" He asked, taking a peek at Akihito's chest.

"Huh? Oh this? Yeah, never bring a camera to a gunfight."

Asami laughed. "Your girlfriend must dig that." He dried his hands quickly and stuck his hands in his pockets nonchalantly. "You know, that whole _chicks dig scars_ thing."

"I don't have a girlfriend." He replied, his teeth gritting slightly from the effort he was putting into doing his laundry in the sink. "Too busy for that kind of thing."

"Yeah, I get it." He took a step towards Akihito, driving himself crazy with Akihito's fresh scent of soap and beer and innocence.

How much he wanted to touch that chest, kiss that scar, run his fingers through the boy's hair. It was usually like this, when he met someone he lusted after, it was hot and heavy at first, almost frantic. Then, he either never saw the other person again or saw them once or twice until it faded into nothingness. "I've got one like it. Same shoulder." He said, and unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it aside to reveal a scar much like Akihito's, but larger.

The blush deepened on his cheeks at the sight of what Asami assumed what his large and powerfully built chest. "Oh. Uh. Yeah, yours is bigger." After realizing what he said, how that sounded, he blushed some more, if that was even possible.

_Oh yeah, his was bigger all right._

"Yeah, that it is, Akihito." he said, his eyes flashing with barely contained lust, his grin broadening into a sadistic smile, but the boy didn't notice, as he keenly avoiding his gaze. The boy was beyond nervous, painfully aware of his intentions, or maybe he was incredibly innocent, just the type he liked. He could mold them in what he desired, what he wanted. Teach them what felt good, made them crave only him. Too bad the boy lived here and he lived elsewhere. "Well, I'm going back, see you in a few."

"I'll be right there, order me another beer would you? I've got a tab started." He said, and held up his shirt and sniffed it, making a face at the smell.

"You've got it, Brat." He said, and left, grinning when Akihito blushed again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Burn Baby Burn

Asami felt kind of bad, well not really bad, because actually he was feeling pretty good, when Akihito re-joined his now slightly tipsy crew. Akihito reeked of beer and looked like a drowned, yet very cute, rat in his wet shirt. Too bad he didn't have tits, he could enter Akihito in the wet t-shirt contest at the more lively bar down the street. But then other people would be looking and he didn't want competition. Not that there was any to begin with.

"Join me in some sake?" He said, and not waiting for a _yes or no_ he pushed a sake cup towards Akihito, who smiled and raised his cup adorably. Sake was more potent that beer, went down easier than beer, yet looked like water, went down like water….most of the time.

He coughed. "Not a good brand." Akihito said, and he was right. It was the cheapest sake the bar had (he could get it for $3.99 when it was on sale), the only sake the bar had and probably had been there awhile, judging by the dust on the bottle, which skanky waitress didn't bother wiping off before serving it. Guess she was irritated by his lack of attention. If the bottle had been unsealed, Asami assumed she'd have hocked a loogie into it.

Akihito was blushing delectably again, a victim of Bulldog's raunchy off-color jokes, ranging in topics such as balls, ass, more balls, some penis jokes and finally winding up with the granddaddy of them all, Star Trek gay jokes, involving phasers, red shirts and Kirk and Spock fucking in sick bay. It seems when Bulldog came out of the closet, he slammed it closed and locked it. No one seemed to mind. He was the Bulldog, a fun guy to have around, as long as you weren't a homophobe, or easily offended, or just an asshole.

"Well," Asami said in a low tone, pouring Akihito another cup of sake, "I guess the boys aren't in the mood to tell tall tales of their heroic adventures." Akihito had to lean over a little to hear what he said, and Asami got a whiff of his cologne. It smelled like that Axe shit that boys wear, thinking it will get them some nookie. It worked on guys too, obviously. It was for sure working on him.

"That's all right. I haven't been out to a bar in a while. Work's kind of busy." He said, and the blush stayed on those cheeks. Asami guess the sake was having an effect on him. The door to the bar opened and a breeze blew in and Akihito shivered.

"Are you cold?" Who wouldn't be, sitting in a wet shirt? "You'll catch cold, if you sit in a wet shirt." He said, thinking several steps ahead. Get the boy upstairs, get him out of that shirt and then. . .

Maybe he should spill some sake on his pants, so he could get those off of him too. Bulldog told another raunchy joke, and the table erupted in laughter.

"All right." said Crash, clapping his hands. "Time to tell Akihito the story of how Asami became The Great."

"Might I remind you, we are guests in this city. Don't embarrass me," warned Asami, making his voice deep on purpose. Crash always looked like he wanted to piss himself when he so much as gave him the evil eye. So he gave him the evil eye.

"Thisss I've got to heeear." Akihito said, starting to slur his words, so Asami poured him another cup of sake.

"All right, it was a dark and stormy night…" Crash began.

"Seriously?" Bodyguard said. "No it wasn't, it was foggy."

"Ok, fine. It was a dark and foggy night." He said, and lowered his voice and hovered over the table. "And Capt. Asami…..wasn't a Captain then." Asami rolled his eyes. This tall tale got taller every time someone told it. Soon, it will be as tall as Godzilla. "And Station 51 answered a call that they had a car on fire on the Golden Gate Bridge. So off they went, sirens screaming through the night."

"It was during the day." Noted Asami.

"Don't interrupt me." He said, and downed his beer. "So they arrive and not only is the car on fire, but there are three babies trapped in the backseat and the mother is screaming at everyone to help her get the triplets out."

"It was a dad, and it was…." Asami interjected.

"Don't interrupt me." Crash said again.

"This is getting good." Bodyguard said.

"So anyway, Asami jumps out of the cab before it evens stops and before the crew could put out the fire, he runs to the car and wrenches the door open. The flames explode in his face! BOOOOOM! He practically pulls the seat belts off the kids and yanks them out, all the while the mother is screaming for someone to help her kids. Help me….oh won't someone please think of the children!" He says, mimicking a woman's high pitched voice.

The table laughs again.

"It was….." Asami starts to say but shrugs and lets the storyteller continue.

"…..and then he gets all three kids out, and as he shields them with his body, the car bursts into flames, seconds later of course, and parts of the engine fly into the air, coming down just inches from where he's standing with the kids."

"Then what happened?" Asami asked.

"Then, Capt. Asami who was a rookie then, so he was just Firefighter Asami, gave all the kids lollipops and said to the mom…. _Thanks for supporting your local fire station, _and then he calmly walks off, gets on the cab and they go to the next call."

The mom called after him…."Mr. Fire Fighter, thank you….you're so great."

Akihito snorted, then exploded in laughter. "Seriously?"

"What?" Said Crash.

"Did you even put the fire out?" Akihito asked doubtfully. "And why would you give babies lollipops. They are a choking hazard, everyone knows that."

"Oh, yeah, I guess someone put the fire out." Crash answered, looking sheepish. "Who is telling this story anyway?"

"How much of that is even true?" Asked Akihito.

"All of it, I swear." Crash answered.

"Well, since I work for the news, we tend to not believe everything we hear. Seriously, half the bull-shit we report is unconfirmed." Akihito answered, downing his sake, not noticing that Asami keeps filling it when he's not looking. "Or at least the truth is stretched….you know….like the elastic on a fat woman's pants."

The group roared with laughter, a few of them laughing so hard, they were either crying or slapping Akihito on the back.

"It wasn't that funny." Akihito said, grinning and rubbing the back of his head like some silly anime character. Not that Asami watched Anime. Ok, he was partial to _Sailor Moon_ (for the boobs) and _Cowboy Bebop_ (for the jazz) but don't tell anyone.

The laughter finally died out. "At any rate, after that, he was Asami the Great," said Crash. "True story." He adds and gives Akihito a little wink.

"Well, saving three kids, that pretty great." Akihito said cynically. "Your mom must be so proud." He said sarcastically.

"She would be, I'm sure, but I'm adopted." He said, and sipped his shit sake, giving Akihito the _please pity me because I'm adopted look._ Whatever that look is.

"Sorry." He said. Asami grinned.

"If you feel bad, then make it up to me, Akihito." He said into Akihito's ear so no one else could hear him. Akihito blushed and looked confused at the same time.

"What?"

"Nothing. Seriously, though, you look cold, I've got an extra shirt upstairs you can wear. It says SFFD so all your local buddies will be jealous." He said with a little wink. Numbers, who had been nursing the same gin and tonic for an hour rolled his eyes and pushed his glasses up his nose. _Poor kid. _He thought. He could see the news now. _Promising young camera operator eaten alive by perverted Fire Chief, that Story and the weather coming up at 11._

"I don't want you to go to any trouble." He said politely.

"No trouble." He said, and finished the last of the sake. "Guys, six a.m. call time at the fire line." He said, and stretched so that his chest was almost popping the buttons of his shirt. Out of the corner of his eyes, Akihito blushed.

"Nice to meet you all. Stay safe out there." He says, and gave a little tipsy like wave.

Asami flicked a couple of hundreds on the table. His mad money, his show-off money. Obviously, Akihito doesn't even notice. He's from the land of money, he's probably seen celebrities lose that much while they walked down the street.

Not him, he only makes enough to squeak by. All he has is his power, his car, his condo in San Francisco, his awesome looks and his arrogance.

_It's a great day to be alive. _


	4. Chapter 4

Paste your document here...

Chapter 4

"Nice place you've got here." Akihito joked, standing stock still as if he was nailed to the wooden door, his feet melting into the worn out carpet in Asami's serviceable hotel room. Asami had a private, albeit small room, while his crew doubled up. So he could do whatever he wanted in his serviceable hotel room, including building a fort with sheets or raiding the mini-bar of its mini-bottles, or attempting to ensnare the adorable creature before him. No, not attempt, he would succeed.

"Bedbug free since '03." He said, as he rummaged through his drawers looking for the spare t-shirt, giving a glance every once in a while at Akihito, who seemed really, really, really nervous, so nervous that he'd taken a liking to the ugly replica of the painting of _Washington Crossing the Delaware_. It had been there so long, that the American Flag's red stripes had faded to a dull pink and the river's blue water had turned an industrial green.

He found the t-shirt (the biggest one he could find so it would hang off Akihito's shoulder, exposing that slender neck) and slowly, casually walked to where Akihito was standing, which didn't take long seeing has his room was so small.

Akihito's arms were crossed behind his back in a soldier's at-ease position, like that would protect his ass from Asami's perverted thoughts. If Akihito wasn't his prey for tonight, he would have tossed him the t-shirt but he wanted to get right in the boy's face, to be a witness to that heated blush, which hadn't abated since they stepped into the suite. His room must be just oozing with his pheromones, or his sweaty gear, not that there was much difference between the two.

"Try this on." He said, and handed the too big shirt to him, their hands touched for just an instant before he withdrew and took just one step back, still invading the boy's personal space, though. Still a little too close. He noticed Akihito echo the movement, hitting the door instead. There was no place to run, no place to hide, and no one would hear him scream. Oh wait, well, maybe they would, seeing as the walls were almost paper thin. He was going to have to play this…..cool, but then again, maybe he wouldn't.

He grinned when Akihito pulled off the beer soaked shirt and dropped it on the chair and put the other one quickly on. Not quick enough, because Asami's breath caught a little when he got a view of that taut waist that curved slightly, so inviting, so enticing, that he thought he wouldn't be able to control his impulse to run his fingers down it, to pull Akihito to him, his perverted hand gripping that rounded waist.

"Captain Asami?" Akihito asked, and Asami realized he was staring at Akihito, lost in his perverted thoughts. "Earth to Captain Asami." He said, and he smiled so sweetly, that Asami felt his stomach flip-flop. Asami the Great? Going ga-ga over this….this…boy?

He coughed. "The shirt is big, but at least you won't smell like beer." He said finally. He liked how it hit Akihito right at the thigh. He'd like to see it on him without the faded jeans underneath, but he could imagine it, he had a good imagination, a perverted imagination, that is. "Here, go look at yourself in the mirror in the bathroom." He said pointing to the bathroom, which smelled like Asami's sandalwood cologne overpowering the smell of bathroom cleanser.

Akihito took a few more steps into the room and into the outdated bathroom and admired himself in the mirror as he adjusted his too big t-shirt. His eyes sparkling from the overhead heat lamp, his face red from too much sake and too much flirting was hard for Asami to bear. He leaned against the door jamb, watching his little prey model for him, and him alone.

"Yeah, it's a little big. He said. Oh well, it can't be helped."

_Oh yeah, it's a little big all right._

"Uh huh." Asami mumbled grinning broadly, but mostly at his own perverted thoughts. His face was starting to hurt, he hadn't grinned this much since the Giants won the World Series in 2010.

"Do you mind if I smoke?" He sat back down, grabbed some cigarettes and clapped the pack of Camels against his thigh, making a smacking noise, packing them down.

"No, not a problem. But, should a firefighter be smoking?" He asked, coming out of the bathroom to stand at the door again. Yet he made no move to go. "That seems a little ironic."

"I enjoy the smell of smoke, so…uh…I tend to overindulge." He said flippantly and without any apology. Apologies were for the weak.

Akihito laughed, and it sounded so charming that Asami laughed a little back.

"Isn't this a non-smoking room?" Akihito said, and pointed to the sign with the cigarette and the big red slash through it. He grinned like he found an undiscovered treasure hidden in Asami's room.

"I tend to be a rule-breaker." He replied and lit up the cigarette, inhaled deeply and let it dangle out of his mouth. His legs, he parted in a manner that looked like he was relaxing, at ease, when in fact, he was just showing off…the goods.

"A rule-breaker, huh. I guess you don't get to be the Great by following the rules." He said, and helped himself to the chair across from Asami, pulling at the shirt so it bunched at the waist. His right leg disappeared underneath him, his left leg swung back and forth as if it was a cat's tail. "So how much of that story Crash told was true?"

"He embellished it a bit. But I am paid to save lives. So, it was all in a day's work, I guess you could say." He flicked ash into an empty soda can, seeing as there was no ash-tray in his non-smoking room. "So, how did you get that scar? Some heroic deed of your own?" He pointed to the scar that was peeking out from under the shirt.

"No, not really. I was in the wrong place, caught between two rival gangs. Who knew that the Russian Mafia was trying to take over La Eme's* turf?"

"You were shot by a gang member?" He asked, his eyebrow raised slightly. "And lived?"

"Yeah, Russian guy got me, by the name of Yuri….was known as the Choker." He shrugged, and rubbed the spot on his shoulder. "Guess he was a bad shot."

"Was?"

"He's dead, found in a shallow grave in Mexico. La Eme's head honcho likes me, I guess." He continued to rub the spot, as if it ached.

"How did you make such a powerful friend?" He asked, stubbing out his cigarette.

"You want to hear this story?" He asked cocking his head slightly, which Asami found he liked that little head tilt, a lot. "It's a heartbreaker."

"I'm all ears." He replied. Actually, he was all ego.

"It was a dark and stormy night…." He said and Asami laughed. "No really, it was. When it rains, people here forget how to drive."

"Yeah, I've been witness to that."

"Well, anyway, there was a bad accident on the I-5 Freeway, and I was the first press on the scene, so I was going to take some footage, you know for storm watch." He said and waved his hands in the air like he was crazy. "Stooooormmm watch….so scary."

Asami laughed, a hearty laugh, a genuine laugh. He hadn't laughed this much in a long time. "Yeah, it rains a ½" and Southern Californians start building arks."

He chuckled and leaned forward dramatically. "I come upon the accident and there was a man on the curb, cradling something. He was sobbing. I've never seen a grown man sob like that."

"He was in the accident?"

"Yeah, he was cradling his dead baby. Someone plowed into the back of his car, going 100, in the rain." He sighed before continuing, "That idiot…anyway, the baby was killed instantly."

Asami's smile fell. "What does it have to do with La Eme?" He asked.

"He was covered in tattoos affiliated with La Eme. When I brought out my camera, he begged me to not shoot any video, so I didn't."

"That could have made your career, footage of a gang member crying." The boy had integrity. He hoped the boy had a willing body to go with that integrity.

Akihito's tears started suddenly, silently rolling down his face. "Yeah, I couldn't do it. It would have been wrong. Anyway, I grabbed my umbrella and just held it over him, while he sobbed. Sorry, this story, I don't talk about it often. It was the first dead child I've seen and I hope it's the last." He said, and wiped the tears from his face. Asami was a sucker for a man's tears. Something about it always made him want to wipe them away with a finger, comfort their confused emotions.

"It's a powerful thing, to see a gang member reduced to tears." He said, and rose and sat on the edge of Akihito's chair. He wanted to kiss those tears away. He wanted to caress that spot on his shoulder that the boy kept rubbing all through his story.

Akihito didn't seem to notice his closeness. "Yeah, I guess I have a tattooed guardian angel or something because next thing I knew, Yuri was dead and all my hospital bills were paid." He wiped the tears from his face that dropped from his red rimmed eyes, but they just kept coming. "Sorry."

"Akihito, look at me." He said, and Akihito turned to him. Asami cupped his face and gently, with his thumb, wiped the tears that dripped from Akihito's eyes. "It's ok, if you cry, everybody cries." Everyone, except Asami the Great that is.

He could feel Akihito's pulse race underneath his palm, his breathing faltered and his eyes, those hazel tear filled eyes, met his. He took a chance, leaned over and kissed him, gently, his lips gliding back and forth against Akihito's lips. It tasted salty, but it was nice. Akihito sat very still, taking a very shallow breath and seemingly holding it.

"What….what are you doing?" He asked finally, his hands coming up to either clutch at Asami's shirt or push him away. He wasn't sure.

"You've been sending me mixed signals all night, Akihito." He whispered seductively. "You didn't like it when I kissed you?"

"I…I'm not sending anything…you're…I have to go now." He said, and tried to get up but Asami's broad arm blocked him. Akihito glared with huge hazel eyes and shrunk back into the chair, as if the shabby fabric could save him.

The right corner of Asami's lip curled, like an animal's snarl. "Tell me I'm wrong, Akihito, and I'll let you leave." He said, and his hand drifted down and fondled Akihito's growing package through his jeans, he was already feeling it. "I'm not wrong, I've never been wrong, and I'll show you how right this could feel." His voice was low, almost purring with its erotic delivery.

"Mmmnn," Akihito moaned and bit his lip, and Asami felt his jeans instantly tighten. Like instant soup, just add Akihito's cute little moans. "You're wrong." Akihito whispered his eyes clenched tight.

"I don't think so." He whispered in his ear. "I think you like playing with me, toying with me. Blushing and looking away, tempting me. How am I supposed to respond to that?" The sexual tension, that tension, Asami could feel it. It felt like the charged air before a thunderstorm, rumbling low, just beyond the horizon, bringing with it the promise of rain, the promise of a night they both wouldn't forget.

_It couldn't be his imagination, could it?_

"I haven't been doing anything." Akihito said rather angrily.

The coil that had steadily tightening in the pit of his aching loins all evening snapped and Asami was on him, pinning Akihito in the chair, his large arms on either side of him, caging him with his body. He wasn't going anywhere. "Tell me what you want, Akihito." He whispered it, but it came out demanding, a command to be followed, and a command to be obeyed. There were great rewards for those who obeyed him, and swift punishments for those who didn't.

"I….I don't want anything." Akihito was trembling and blushing at the same time. If he didn't know any better, he'd think the boy had a fever. "Let me up, this isn't funny." He was glaring angrily again, his hands in his lap in a fruitless attempt to hide his growing hard-on.

"Tell me what you want, Akihito." He said a little louder, and a little more forceful.

"I said….I. Don't. Want. Anything." He said and emphasized each word with a poke of his finger in his chest and a flash of defiance in his eye. "Bastard." He added with another finger poke.

Asami smirked. "Bastard? I rather like the sound of that."

"You're…you're sick, I'm leaving." He said and started to rise again. Asami was so tempted to just take him right there, but instead, he just held his position, unmoving, as if he was a boulder that needed to be removed with dynamite.

"You want me, admit it." He whispered again, his breath moving the tiny blond strands hanging over Akihito's ear. "You want me to tease you, don't you? Kiss that scar on your shoulder? Heal it with my tongue? My skillful tongue would love to taste every inch of that beautiful body of yours. Maybe I should start my feast at those pink pert nipples, mmm? So like Hershey's kisses, will they taste as sweet as those, my adorable Akihito?" With one finger he lightly brushed Akihito's shoulder than moved down to circle his right nipple. Akihito inhaled audibly.

_Oh no, he wasn't wrong._

"Ohhh…god." He said, breathlessly, whispering through clenched teeth. "You're full of yourself." Although his eyes didn't agree, they looked so aroused that Asami just said to himself, _fuck playing this fucking game_ and lifted the boy from the confines of his chair. "Stop it! Put me down, what are you doing?" The boy yelled at the top of his lungs, and hitting him with his fists. Asami almost cringed. Almost.

"Shhh….the walls are thin." He threw Akihito on the faded comforter, the mattress making a creaking sound and sagging a little in the middle. Asami hovered over him, taking in that adorable blush that hadn't faded.

He half expected Akihito to fight back, but he didn't, he just clutched at Asami's shirt and stared defiantly into his eyes. "If you want me to stop, you need to tell me to stop, I won't force you." Asami said sweetly, his honeyed words dripping from his teeth like venom from a serpent's fangs.

He'd persuade, cajole and sweet-talk his way into Akihito's pants, but not force. Not much anyway. "You want me to take that hard cock you've been hiding in my mouth and suck it like a Popsicle on the Fourth of July."

He struggled, his pelvis rubbing against Asami's swollen member. "Popsicle….who the fuck says that, Asami." He whispered, and Asami noticed he had dropped his captain title now. His hands shook, his eyes shone with lingering tears, he bit his lip in concentration, as if trying to figure out a complicated puzzle. The puzzle was, Asami surmised, that he had some lingering sexuality issues. "Please….I want…." He averted his gaze.

_Or maybe not._

"What do you want Akihito?" He said and nipped Akihito's lips lightly with his teeth. "Please… take me? Is that what you want to say?"

"Stop talking like that." His breathing was so shallow and strained, it was a wonder the boy was still fighting back. "Please, let me go…."

He ignored that request. "After I use my talented tongue on that adorable cock of yours, you're going to beg me to let you finish. But I won't. I won't let you, not yet. You're going to beg me to lick that ass of yours, get it prepared for my cock, get it so wet that lube won't be needed. I will torture you, Akihito. What I will do to that beautiful body….it should be illegal." Actually it is illegal, depending on where you are in the world.

Asami was delighted to see a wet spot forming on Akihito's jeans, he liked to talk dirty, and obviously, Akihito liked to hear it. "I'm going to suck you until you cum, running my tongue up and down your cock. I can tell you have a nice package, so hard for me. Touch it. Touch it yourself, show me what you like, Akihito. Show me how I can please you."

Akihito's head rolled from side to side and he swallowed hard, as if he was saying _no, _but suddenly, slowly, his hand let go of Asami's now rumpled shirt, and touched his cock through the confines of his jeans. He moaned a low moan through his clenched teeth.

_Oh yeah, for sure, he wasn't wrong._

"Beautiful….what do you want me to do?"

"Kiss…." He whispered, his eyes closed as if he wanted to enhance his other senses.

"Kiss you where? Tell me, I want you to feel so good, you'll feel like dying."

"Kiss me….my lips."

Asami was more than happy to oblige. "We'll take it slow." He said and plunged his tongue in that hot waiting mouth, his 5 o'clock shadow making a scraping noise across Akihito's soft skin. Akihito moaned into his mouth and he swallowed it eagerly, like water to a dying man. The kisses were tentative, sweet in fact. Akihito didn't know what to do with his tongue, didn't know what to do with his other hand. Asami wondered if Akihito had ever been with a woman, much less a man.

His other hand was busy though, fondling himself through his jeans.

Asami pulled back, admiring the string of saliva that still connected them together. "That was nice." He said, and meant it. Akihito looked terrified, as if he'd walked into a horror movie, and he was the sacrificial virgin. Actually, he was. "How did it feel? Ok?" He asked, waiting for Akihito's breath to catch up with him.

"It was….nice, like you said." He replied. "But I'm a guy and….this is…." He pointed to the large tent in his pants. "I just never thought of men that way."

"Until I came along. Maybe you're just gay for me." He said, and laughed when Akihito glared. He rose up on his knees and pulled Akihito with him, in a sitting position. "I'll let you take the lead, then."

Akihito nodded shyly, and it was so cute Asami wanted to give up this painfully slow wooing and just take him already. He may be letting Akihito take the lead, but he was still the guide. "Kiss me Akihito, pull me to you."

Asami was surprised that Akihito followed his instructions. He pulled Asami's head to him, a warm hand clutching the back of his neck, and very tentatively, Akihito kissed him, almost chastely, but then, as if he was going to eat something warm and soft, Akihito opened his mouth slightly and his pink tongue plunged inside Asami's mouth.

When Asami kissed another man, it was often more like a wrestling match than a dance. More like war than lovemaking, with both parties meeting on neutral ground. There are no sweet words, no gentle caresses. But Akihito's sweet tentative kisses which made little popping sounds in the quiet room made Asami feel so young, as to be a teenager with his first crush, making out under the bleachers.

Akihito got bolder, retreating and advancing, using his tongue to fuck Asami's mouth, holding his breath and then gasping for air before turning his head to explore further, just living on the air between them. The kiss tasted of desperation now, as if Akihito let all his cares go, and just focused on their lips, holding them together just for this instant in time. Both hands pulled at Asami's face and kept him there, the boy moaning from the kisses or from the friction of his hard in his jeans or both.

Asami pushed air from his mouth into that sweet cavern, as the tender kisses morphed into a battle of tongues. They played their war game, where teeth became a weapon, their tongues a sword. The lips comforted the wounded flesh that became swollen and red as they continued their frenzied melee. Asami wasn't aware when Akihito removed his shirt, but he followed suit and he pressed his body against Akihito's dewy chest, so beautiful in its perfection, well-toned and asking, no begging, him to touch. So he did with feather-lite caresses, his fingers ghosting across, mapping the terrain before him.

Asami was being driven slowly insane by Akihito's relentless kisses, he wanted to move on, to the next thing on his little list of seductions, but Akihito, it seemed, had other ideas.

Asami found himself on his back, a wonton Akihito straddling him, his hard-on grinding against Asami's groin, Akihito's brow furrowed in pleasure, head thrown back and whimpering like an animal in heat. Akihito was moaning in such pleasure just from the simple friction and the heat of his own rocking, back and forth, around, up and down that to Asami it felt like agony and ecstasy at the same time.

A sharp _clack _broke the heated air of his room, as he unbuckled Akihito's black leather belt. The thin leather belt, so much like a leash came off with a _snap_ like a whip. Akihito was still lost in his dry humping. Akihito was in the driver's seat, shifting back and forth against Asami's firm cock. Akihito jerked suddenly, eyes closed tightly, breath so choked he almost thought Akihito came in his own pants.

"Asami," he whispered, his arms dancing to the beat of his own breathing, touching himself as if it were a lover's hands around his nipples. "Asami." He whispered again.

"So beautiful, Akihito." He whispered back, lost in the vision of this adorable boy, so eager, so truly wild, that he almost didn't want to taint him with the devil within himself. He grabbed Akihito's hips and rolled him over so he was on top. Akihito's zipper came down and Asami now freed that red and swollen cock that was oozing like a wound, so ready to be healed of the torture that now claimed it.

"Scared." He said only that one word but there was so much honesty in that one word that Asami almost shuddered at taking the boy's virginity. Almost, but not quite. Someone had to take it, might as well be him.

"I will be gentle." He promised. But he was lying. There was no being gentle tonight. No matter what he did, it was going to hurt, but he would make sure that they both enjoyed it, that was his way.

He hated to break the mood, but the jeans needed to go, his own jeans needed to go. "Strip….slowly." He ordered, and as he watched, his eyes absorbing the sight, Akihito pulled at the bottom of his tight jeans, and Asami got a look at those milky thighs, ready for him to run his tongue up and down them, drink in that soft skin, relish that firm muscle. "Akihito…." He breathed, "damn, you're adorable."

Giving Asami a lustful, aroused and almost teasing look, Akihito rose to his knees and a little at time pushed each corner of his briefs down, rocking his hips to his own music. He looked up through half-lidded eyes, locking eyes with Asami, who watched with fascination. "Slow…." He ordered again, "I get so much pleasure just watching you, Akihito." Asami now assumed that the boy was feeling the effects of the sake, which kind of had a creeper effect, even the cheap stuff. His own jeans, he pulled off and threw without fanfare and Asami caught the look of fear and the look of lust in Akihito's eyes when he saw his cock.

_Oh yeah, he was not wrong._

Asami loved the naked sight of this boy. Akihito was almost hairless, only a light dusting of pelvic hair was the only indication that the boy was past puberty. On closer inspection, and his eyes were inspecting every inch of that body, he realized Akihito shaved.

Akihito face grew bright red when his boxers came off, and he discarded them, lost amongst the sea of clothing on the floor. He sat back on his heels, waiting, as if he wasn't sure what to do next, his cock twitching and wet with pre-cum.

"I'm a little drunk." He said, breaking the silence between them. He shrugged.

"Come here, Akihito." He said giving another order which he expected to be obeyed, and not waiting for Akihito to move, he yanked him towards into his lap. Their cocks rubbed sending tingles up and down Asami's body, his hands immediately finding the valley of his ass. Soon, his fingers would explore that valley. Sooner, he hoped, rather than later.

"Ooohhh," Akihito moaned. Akihito had two volumes, loud and louder. He so wished they were at his sound-proofed apartment, so he could hear those sweet moans fill his ears with that erotic song.

Asami pushed him not so gently backward, hovering over him again, his lips right at Akihito's nipples. He grasped Akihito slim hips, feeling the bones through his fingers, the muscles tightening as his lips inhaled his right nipple. Akihito did a little inhaling of his own as that already beaded nipple perked, glistening with his saliva.

"You like this don't you." He said, as his fingers traced the lines of sinewy muscle in Akihito's abs. "Admit it."

Akihito threw his arms over his blushing face. "Nooooo." He whined and moaned at the same time as Asami moved to the other lonely nipple and in short order, produced a twin of the other one.

"Admit it." He said, louder this time. His tongue, of which he was so proud, tasted that sweet and salty skin, so soft under his tongue as he travelled lower until he was hovering over Akihito's cock. Watching Akihito's face light up with desire as he licked that lovely cock made the agonizingly slow seduction worthwhile.

_He was his._

He overlooked Akihito's dripping cock, for now. Akihito was on the verge of release and if he so much as touched it, he might explode. Akihito wanted him to touch it, could see it in his eyes that desire to be released. But Akihito had to wait, he had to wait.

With both hands, Asami pushed Akihito's two mounds apart, admiring that pink hole of his. Beautiful. He inhaled the scent of musk and spice, and before he could even touch his tongue to it, Akihito let out a loud, wild moan and bucked like a horse, his legs spreading even wider. "Not there." He whined.

"Don't deny me a taste." Taking a breath, his tongue slid upward, the very tip touching Akihito's balls, which moved on their own. The tiny muscles puckering around his tongue as his fingers searched, finding that perk, pink hole, sharing the space with his tongue. Akihito bit back a moan, resisting the intrusion of a finger in is ass for the first time. One finger dug deeper, seeking that spot, which he found easily and brushed lightly against.

"Kuso!" He swore and bucked again, his hands gripping the bedframe. His cock, Asami noticed, jolted and hit him in the stomach, sending pre-cum flying through the air to land on Asami's ugly comforter. Who the fuck cares?

Asami raised an eyebrow at the unrestrained use of Japanese and continued to lick that pink hole as Akihito rocked his hips, fucking that finger. He added another finger, listening as Akihito's breath tightened in pain. He paused just for an instant and not waiting for Akihito to get adjusted, he added another finger. The three fingers dug deep until they could go no further, before he pulled them out and plunged them back it.

"Aaa!" Akihito bit back a yell, his lips bright red contrasting with his white teeth.

"Deijoubu ka?" Asami asked, resorting to Japanese himself. He liked how it flowed over his tongue, his lips remembering what time had almost forgotten.

"Hurts." He answered, not opening his eyes, the declaration making him clench them even tighter, a single teardrop forming in the corner of his right eye.

He loved that look of pain and pleasure radiating from his face. "Relax, I'll make you feel good." He promised the trembling boy, his other hand finding Akihito's cock and stroking it softly.

The legs quivered on either side of him, tremors racing inside of Akihito's body from his buried finger tips, his tongue joined in, tasting and licking at the soft lining inside of Akihito's hole. Asami's cock stiffened as Akihito grabbed his hair and pushed against him with his hips.

"Nnngh." Akihito moaned, a little louder. He hoped the neighbors were enjoying this feast of erotic sound because he certainly was.

Akihito's quivering intensified as Asami's nose banged hard into his valley, the tongue skillfully licking inside, stopping every few moments to adjust the level of moisture. Akihito's ass was so wet, that it made slurping noises with the movement of his fingers.

Asami let go of Akihito's cock and reached for the condom he had hidden in the covers. With a wordless cry out of Akihito's dry mouth, Asami pulled his fingers from Akihito's well prepared ass and Akihito finally opened his eyes only to stare at the ceiling, his throat bobbing with his shallow panting.

"Akihito, look at me." He said, and Akihito obeyed. Akihito blushed adorably, obviously still embarrassed by this whole situation he found himself in. Akihito's eyes widened when he realized what Asami was doing, as in putting on a condom and positioning his rather large cock at that abused hole.

"Is it going to hurt?" He asked, his eyes widening even further with the question. Asami didn't answer for a moment.

"I promised I would be gentle, but I can't say it won't hurt, but it will feel good too, I'll see that it does."

He nodded and put his hands over his eyes again, as if that would block out the pain. With a gentle shove, Asami broke past the first ring of muscle and stopped, as Akihito let out a low cry, sounding like a wounded animal. He held very still, his breathing almost stopping, his muscles tensed like wood.

"Bastard." He groaned.

"Relax." He said and pushed in a little farther, his brow furrowing in concentration, the sweat dripping into his eyes.

"Hurts, please….pull it out!" He said his hips wriggling like that would get the offending item out of his ass.

"Akihito….push into me." He ordered.

"Please…" He begged. Fresh tears dripped down his face, his hands pushed at Asami's chest. "It hurts you asshole!"

"Relax." He said again. "Let me in, Akihito." He demanded forcefully as he wiped the now beading sweat from his brow. Akihito was so tight. He stead Akihito's legs further apart as he pushed harder.

"Uhhh…." Akihito mumbled and Asami felt those tight muscles relax and push back onto him and agonizingly slow he made his advance, inch by inch, until he was buried to the hilt, his face hovering at Akihito's neck. "Oh god." Akihito whispered. "How did I get talked into this?"

There was some sort of growl, and Asami realized it was him making that feral noise, as he sped up his thrusts as Akihito tried in vain to push him off. "Don't make me tie you up." He grunted, and he meant it.

He began to move in and out, the waves of pleasure driving him nuts. He couldn't hold back, and each time he pushed forward, he did it a little faster, a little deeper. Slowly, he felt Akihito stop fighting, his body start crashing back into his as he drove himself forward and back, keeping time with his own strained breathing.

Akihito's sweat soaked milky cheeks met his own slapping of his thighs as he pounded into that virgin hole. Akihito tensed, and grasped his flinging member, timing his stroking to Asami's thrusts. "Asami." He whispered, choking on the word as he neared climax. He tightened around Asami's thrusting cock and the friction almost burned, even feeling it through the condom.

With a strained grunt, and his lips turned white from the pressure of his teeth, Akihito suddenly released over his own hand, the cum mixing with Asami's sweat making a river of their coupling. The smell of that musky scent and the tightness of that ass, made Asami's thrusts falter, his hips lost that momentum as he fought the sweat in his eyes. It was almost as he could smell the lust coming off of Akihito. He arched and closed his eyes tight, nearing release.

In silence, he plunged deep, one last time, his eyes saw only white stars. His breath faltered as he came hard into that tight hole, his legs quivering with the feeling of it, shaking as he filled the condom to the brink, his white essence doubling back on himself.

He continued thrusting, emptying himself off all that pent up energy, giving that energy to the boy under him. He opened his eyes, half expecting to find the boy spent and sleeping. He didn't expect that look, that look of annoyance.

"How the fuck am I supposed to work tomorrow? My ass hurts, you bastard!" He said, and he prodded Asami, who got the hint and pulled out.

"How about a warm shower? I'll wash you."

"Oh no." He said, and got up gingerly, his hand on his back. "I'm sobered up now, I can't believe it…." He clutched his fists angrily. "That was…what the hell." He stumbled and almost fell. Asami got up to help him, but he pushed the hand away.

"Akihito, look at me." Asami demanded. "Why are you so pissed off?"

His face got red. "I don't know….I just am." He said, and grabbed his clothes and limping slightly, went to the bathroom, locking it behind him.

Asami lit a cigarette, and sat back on the chair again to wait for his boy to come out of the bathroom. He wasn't letting him leave, not like this. That little sexcapade made him so hot, he was thinking about another round.

Noisily, Akihito came out of the bathroom, his cell phone in his hand. "Gotta go, I got a text…ya know….work." He said, and looked up, blushing at the still naked Asami who reclined lazily on the chair.

"I see." He said, and took a deep drag off his cigarette. "Don't lie, Akihito."

"Yeah well. It was…..um….real." He said, and his hand felt for the chrome door handle. But before he could turn it, Asami was on him, stopping his momentum.

"I will see you again." Asami stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, unless San Francisco suddenly breaks off and floats to Southern California….I doubt it."

"I _will _see you again." He stated again more forcefully.

"You know saying it twice doesn't make it so. Goodbye Asami. Thanks for the fuck, I guess I should say." He turned the handle, and before Asami could say another word, he left, limping a little as he headed down the hall.  
Asami smirked, and mentally added another notch to his belt.  
_He would see the boy again, he was sure of it. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Once his eyes spied that bright green highway sign that read _101 North San Francisco_ his stomach did a little happy flip. Tomorrow, his first day off in a while (he'd lost track), he was going to paint the town….um…..whatever color he liked at the time. It changed. Sometimes, it was gold, like his eyes and his sweet, sweet car. Other times, it was gray, like San Francisco's fog. Today, it was hazel. The color of those enchanting eyes of the boy he just fucked into oblivion. Call him fickle, call him a slut (most people do), just don't call him late for dinner because that really pissed him off.

So, tomorrow he'd enjoy his day off by cruising San Francisco's steep and crooked streets in his bad ass ride, hike Land's End Trail (tourist free), and finish up the day with a nice fat sausage feast and a beer at Rosamunde's Sausage Grill. Too bad he couldn't feast on Akihito's sausage after that. He never did get to see how much of that cute cock he could fit in his mouth and how he tasted when he...nevermind.

As he headed for home base, in their fire engine red fire truck he couldn't get Akihito out of his head. Actually his head was in San Francisco and his dick was in Los Angeles, between the boy's creamy thighs and cute ass. He'd really like to pop that cherry all over again.

After Akihito angrily stormed out of his hotel room (there was no other way of putting it, he stormed out), limping and clutching his back, he realized…he didn't get his phone number. Not that he would call him, but he might….you know, just to breathe heavy into the phone and listen to Akihito's cute and strangled moans as he talked dirty in his ear. He was a horny guy, and sitting next to your subordinate was not the place to be horny, even if his sagging gold uniform covered his rising hard-on.

Yeah, he was going to have to remedy that lack of phone number thing. And he would to, seeing as he had friends in high places. Too bad he didn't have the fore thought to put a GPS tracking device in that SFFD shirt that Akihito threw on before he left. Not that he was a stalker, he just liked to keep tabs on people. It was one of his kinks, one of many. There were so many, he should probably keep a list.

He hoped the boy would model the shirt in the mirror and remember their night together (with lust), and not just angrily stuff it in his drawer or use it for a dish rag. Maybe Akihito would masturbate while wearing it and use it to clean up his cum. That would be okay by him. That would put that t-shirt to appropriate use. He could just picture it and…..nevermind.

"Boss?" Bodyguard said, and Asami almost hit the roof when Bodyguard's booming voice echoed over the droning of the engine. When Bodyguard said _boss_ it came out sounding like he had an east coast accent, like he'd been watching too many episodes of _The Sopranos_. That was probably the truth, since he was a mafia aficionado, and had seen every movie or TV show even somewhat related to the mafia. Suoh the Bodyguard probably dreamed in red….and of linguini, blood and the kiss of death, even though he was 2nd generation Japanese, like him. Maybe he was Sicilian in a previous life.

"Yes…what is it?" He said, taking the earplugs out of his ears. Riding in a fire truck was so damned noisy he could barely hear himself think. Well, it wasn't like he was trying to solve linear equations or contemplating particle physics. He was thinking about….no, he was thinking _with _his crotch, and what to do with it if he ever came across The Brat again, so he wasn't thinking very hard.

"Weather man said So Cal is up for another blow." He said. "Not good." He added, shaking his head.

"Doesn't surprise me." He replied worriedly his brow furrowing under his helmet. "Can't control the weather I guess."

"Yeah, don't you wish you could?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Yeah. Maybe that crazy arsonist will give So Cal a break…but I doubt it."

"What's the update on the Arson investigation? Anything interesting come out of the meeting?"

"No suspects. A few leads and lots of tips from paranoid callers about kids playing with matches, but nothing concrete….except….." Asami paused and there was a long silence except for the loud engine noise.

"Except?"

He shrugged. There were so many details and they all swam around his brain, swirling like water in a drain. But it wasn't his job anymore to put the puzzle together. "Wouldn't it be nice if the arsonist just turned himself in?"

"That would take the fun out of the chase." Replied bodyguard, and he tipped his sunglasses down, so he was looking over them. He must have gotten that from_ the Sopranos_ too.

He laughed. "He's a pro, leaves no clues other than a calling card, like some weird comic book character."

"What kind of calling card?" He asked curiously, cocking his head a little.

"This goes no further…they aren't even releasing this to the press, they don't want copycats." He lowered his voice at that point, not one could hear them anyway, not even Crash who was sitting a few feet away, his eyes concentrating on not hitting the bright neon pink 1969 VW Bug in front of him. That would be a crime against humanity.

"You got it boss." He gave him the thumbs up sign. "My lips are silent as a grave."

Asami smirked at that analogy. "The guy is smart, uses the wind to his advantage…but at the same time, he's begging to be caught. He leaves casino chips from the Red Square casino in Vegas."

"The Russian themed one? Have you seen pictures of it? It's an exact replica of that famous church is Russia." He laughed and when he did, the helmet he was wearing almost fell off. "A church replica that's a casino. I find that ironic."

"Yeah, real ironic." He pulled out a cigarette and let it dangle between his fingers. "The Red Square Arsonist, as the Arson squad dubbed him, targets rich neighborhoods. So, five fires, five casino chips, but no leads, and no suspects."

"And some really angry people with deep pockets," Bodyguard pointed out. "DNA….prints?"

"The chips were all melted together into one big gooey mess…which means….no DNA…no prints, the only identified the chips based on their distinct color."

"The guy must be crazy." He replied, shaking his head in disbelief. "Of course, I guess you could say, all pyromaniacs are crazy."

"You could say that, and you'd be right….speaking of crazy…..Mike Welch is heading up this investigation….good luck with that." He said, lighting the cigarette and taking a deep drag. He really should give up smoking.

"That idiot?" He said frowning. "No way. Who'd he sleep with to get that job?"

"His mother." He said smugly.

"Ooooo…that's just nasty there." Bodyguard laughed. "Captain, you ever think you will go back? I mean….you didn't become the Great fighting brush fires and rescuing cats from trees, no matter what stories Crash tells about you." He asked.

No, he didn't become the Great by sitting behind a desk, pushing paper, running a department with the budget the size of a small country. He became the Great….by catching Ray Oyler, the man who claimed the lives of five firefighters.

Oyler brought the fires of hell to California. Catching that man, no, that devil, with his cold eyes and calm demeanor, brought out the devil in Asami himself. He didn't know his hatred for another human could run that deep. He had almost given in to temptation, wanted to snap that fat neck and watch the life of Ray Oyler slip away through his fingers, wanted to watch him burn with his own fire just like he burned those firefighters. When the job became so personal, he didn't know. But when it did he made the conscience choice to walk away and never look back.

Before Orly was sentenced he was asked for closing words. He stood and staring at Asami himself he stated…..

_"__Fire is a fearful master indeed and I am its willing and dangerous servant."_

Only Asami caught the reference. It was a quote attributed to George Washington. "_Government is not reason; it is not eloquent; it is force. Like fire, it is a dangerous servant and a fearful master."_

"They haven't asked me, have they?" He stubbed out his cigarette under his boot and gazed out the smoke encrusted window, "and I hope they never will, let Welch handle it."

Bodyguard shook his head. "Yeah, yeah."

I'm taking a nap." He said stopping this line of questioning that was making him see red. Although he pulled his helmet down over his eyes, he wasn't going to nap, he was just going to close his eyes. As tired as he was, he hadn't napped since he was little. A cat nap, just a little one. "Wake me when we hit the county line." He ordered.

He settled back against the leather seat, his mind now dark and cloudy, his mind in the past, as if he could find the answer to this puzzle there. Somewhere out there was a new devil, bringing the fires of hell with him.

He listened to the droning of the engine, the loud _clack clack _of the engine's parts that rubbed and squeaked, as if in defiance of the job they were designed to do.

_Fire….was he its master? Or was he its willing servant? _

_XXX_

_Asami ALWAYS slept with two things under his pillow. _

One: his cell phone, because as a firefighter he had to stay informed. Who knew when the next cat was dying somewhere in someone's tree. It was one of those twenty four hour jobs that you didn't realize you signed up for until it was too late. You didn't pledge to serve the public and expect to sleep at night or sleep during the day, or even nap without the blasted cell ringing in your ear.

Literally and figuratively, he could expect a call just as he dozed off, so sometimes he pretended to doze off just to see if the phone would ring. Sometimes, it was just his grandmother from Tokyo, who never did figure out time zones. Other times it was a work related call. Sometimes it was a _friend_ wanting nookie for the night. Those were the calls he liked the best. But lately, those calls had become fewer and fewer as he said "no" more and more because of one reason or another. Mostly because he was busy, other times because it was pointless. His hand was less trouble and didn't require a taxi and breakfast in the morning.

Two: His gun, his P-Walther 99 semi-auto. Fifteen shots. Fifteen shots to get it right, at least that what the gun-seller told him when he bought it. He only needed one, if he needed it at all, but it felt good to feel that cold metal under his finger. He named his gun "dream catcher" because like most guns, it kept the bad dreams from disturbing his sleep. Too bad he couldn't shoot his cell phone, though.

Tonight, he was tempted to turn off the phone as he climbed into his too big bed for one person. Three showers and a hot soaking by hazmat and he could still smell the gasoline on his skin. Refinery fires were kind of like that, reminding you that oil is thicker than water, and most certainly gas, in its liquid form was thicker than sweat.

He closed his eyes, willing to doze off quickly, feeling around for the hard cold metal of his gun, feeling around for the warm soft plastic of his cell phone.

_Ring _(You're dead phone!)

_Ring (I'm off-duty!)_

_Ring (_There is not enough coffee in the world!)

_Ring (_Oh fine, I'll answer the blasted thing!)

Of course, he was just about to doze off. It had to be Kirishima. The guy must have planted a spy camera in his condo, because he usually was the one bugging him just as he was settled in for the night.

He didn't even bother looking at the caller I.D. "What!?" He yelled, already irritated to begin with. It was 2 freakin' A.M. for corn's sake. You don't get a polite _hello_ at 2 freakin' A.M., no matter who you are.

_Uh…..is this…uh…Miss Asami's phone….number….uh.._

Some slightly drunk sounding stupid boy was on the other end of this stupid call. He was tempted to hang up, but curiosity won out. A few loud scrapings in his ear and the sounds of soft whispering through the phone made him realize this wasn't a booty call.

.… _no, shut up…it's a guy. It might be her dad. Shhh…no wait, don't go get Akihito. Wait…_

His irritation suddenly fled and a slightly singed eyebrow rose. _Akihito? _He peered at the caller I.D. It read Akihito Takaba. _What do you know, the Brat tracked him down. Maybe the boy would become his little Los Angeles bitch after all. _

"I'm listening." He said evenly to the caller.

_"__Well….is your daughter there? We are friends of Akihito and he…"_

"Where is he? Give him the phone, now." He commanded.

_Well, you see, he doesn't know we are calling. Ummm….can I talk to Miss Asami?_

"She's asleep." He lied, just to buy some time, just to keep from telling him that _hey, your friend is gay and I popped his cherry and he loved it (maybe) AND he shaves his pubes. What more proof to you want?_ "It is 2 in the morning you do realize."

There was a lot of scraping noises and _oh shits _followed by the clinking of glasses. There was even some music faintly playing in the background. They must be at a bar, or a really festive home.

"_Well…..ummmm…sorry."_ This guy couldn't put together a complete sentence if his life depended on it.

"So, then, you've used his cell phone without permission, I take it? Are you being nosy? Why are you calling, anyway?" He ran his hands through his hair and let the bangs tumble down in his eyes.

_"__Um…well, Akihito's been acting strange."_

"Strange?" Strange for Akihito or just strange, strange, now his interested was really peaked. He rose onto his elbows and turned the light on, he was wide awake now.

_"__Well, I tried to fix him up with my sister and he said he had a girlfriend and then….well, he turned bright red and well…" _

Of course the boy turned bright red. The boy probably couldn't look at underwear ads without turning bright red. That innocence turned him on. "So you decided to do a little investigation yourself, I see_?"_

_"…__.well, umm…..Mr. Asami, we just, well, he said it was a long distance thing and he's had his heart broken before and I wasn't sure if this girl…I mean your daughter, wasn't just toying with him."_

"You're nice friends. I can't assure that my _daughter _is not that type of girl….on the other hand, what happens between them is private until he wants to come clean." He got up and poured himself a snifter of cognac.

_Oh shit, here comes Akihito…..shhhh….um…ok, thanks. Umm…._

"Give Akihito the phone." He told the stupid boy.

_"__Um…."_

"GIVE AKIHITO THE PHONE!" He was yelling now at the stupid, stupid boy.

_"__Ok….Aki….um...don't kill us, but we called your girlfriend, well, we called her but her dad answered and he wants to talk to you."_

_"__What the fuck, Kou! Hello? Who the FUCK is this?" _There was The Brat's voice, loud and clear.

"This is Asami….how's your ass?" He asked, and chuckled coolly.

_"__Shit….fuck….I'm sorry my friends woke you up. Umm…that was my fault, I guess….you assholes! Some friends you are! I'm hanging up…sorry to….."_

"Shut up and listen." He interrupted because he could tell Akihito was going to hang up any moment. "You got my phone number….so what did you plan to do with it?"

_"__Nothing, I just….I don't know…nothing."_

"It doesn't matter. What I do want to know is why you left in such a hurry the other night."

_"__Asami…..I can't really…" _He could almost hear the boy rubbing the back of his neck and shifting from foot to foot.

"Walk away from your friends, find someplace to talk." He ordered. He liked ordering the boy around. For some reason, it brought such satisfaction.

_"__Why should I? _He challenged.

"Akihito…."

He sighed in frustration. "_I'll be right back." _Asami assumed he was talking to stupid boy and his equally stupid friend. There was a long pause and the background noise got quieter, all he could hear now was the distant sounds of sirens and the rushing of Akihito's ragged breathing.

"Ok…so why you left….I want to know."

There was a long pause and a heavy sigh.

"You left because you have an aversion to doing it with men? You could have fooled me, you know."

_"__No…..that whole thing about not being attracted to men….yeah, that was a lie. I've just never acted on it."_

"I figured. My gaydar is usually never wrong…so you were mad because….."

_"__I don't like one-night stands. I wanted my first time to be….I don't know….not like that I guess."_

"I see….so…what were you expecting, for me to woo you? For me to pledge my undying love for you?" His snifter was empty now, drained while Akihito explained his little conundrum. He poured another.

He snorted loudly. _"I don't know."_

"How many yaoi mangas do you own?" He asked, and swirled the snifter around, liking how it coated the sides of his glass.

_"__Hey…I don't read those."_

"Yeah, you don't read them you just look at the pictures and fapp off in the bathroom. You need to buy yourself some real porn." He took out his cigarette case, the black one, with the kanji symbol for _luck_ on the side. It was a gift from his men. He was one lucky man, too.

_"__I don't…..it's too embarrassing."_

"Speaking of fapping, have you been fapping while thinking of me?" There was some more silence then, and Asami imagined that Akihito was blushing, probably because he was. Asami felt a perverted grin forming on his face. "Well, because I can say the same…I'll admit it that was an unforgettable…."

"Fuck?"

"That would be on top of my list of favorite things to do." He joked, which got him another pig-like snort from Akihito. He flipped a cigarette in his mouth, admiring the sweetness of the tobacco.

_"__Bastard."_

"Go home. I don't want you getting hard in public, because I want to talk dirty in your ear. I want you to scream my name when you cum." The cigarette bobbed while he talked, but he had yet to light it.

_"__What? I'm hanging up now."_

"Then hang up, nothing is stopping you…" His challenge was greeted with more silence and some rather heavy breathing. "…or perhaps you want me to talk dirty in your ear? Perhaps you want me to tease those nipples? Lick them in a circle with my tongue…yeah, that's what you like, isn't it? Maybe I'll just nip one. Carefully at first, then harder. Do you like that?"

_"__Asami." _His name came out breathless and rigid. "_This is…..strange."_

"You don't want a one-night stand? Well, I didn't either, but you ran out and didn't give me much choice." He said. Actually he didn't know how he wanted that night to end, but he certainly didn't want it to end the way it did.

_"__But we live…so far away from eachother." _The boy sounded like he was whining now, like a child.

"Akihito…just tell your friends you're going home."

_"__I'm hanging up."_

"I've got your phone number, so I can always call you back, ….which I plan to do, and you better answer…..tell your friends you're leaving and just leave."

_"__You stalker…."_

"Hey, you're the one who tracked down MY phone number, and I won't ask you how you did it."

_"__I have friends….it was rather easy and…."_

_"_I also have friends in high places who would love to know how some brat from ABC News who thinks he's something because he has a press pass got a hold of my number."

_"__Are you blackmailing me?"_

"Such an ugly word. Tell your friends you're leaving and go home. How far is home?"

_"__Fifteen minutes by car."_

"I'll give you twenty, but you better be naked and moaning my name by then."

_"__You're sick."_

"That's why you like me. The clock is ticking, Akihito. Go. Now."

Click

Asami smirked and did a little dance, in his head that is. Seducing Akihito Takaba the second time around was going to be as fun as the first. Even by phone.


	6. Chapter 6

Akihito stared at his phone's glowing blue screen, brightly illuminating his small cave-like messy room. After bidding his so-called friends _adieu_ Akihito made it home in record time, especially since there was no traffic on Mulholland Drive (a miracle). Half-way through his little journey, riding his sporty little white scooter like a boss he realized he was running home for the wrong reasons.

Reason #1 on the list of wrong reasons: Because Asami told him to. Who gave that bastard the right to command him? He wasn't his boss nor his master and certainly not his boyfriend or lover or whatever. Why should he run home so that stupid perverted man could get his rocks off using him as fantasy material? Asami the Great. Akihito had another nickname for him…..Asami the asshole!

Reason #2 on the list of wrong reasons: Because he was horny. His horniness got him into this mess in the first place. Why did he need to listen to some old man (even though old man was super hot) moan and pant in his ear? He just as easily could watch episodes of _True Blood_ and masturbate thinking of how hot it was when Alexander Skarsgard bit into someone's neck. Too bad it wasn't his neck that guy was sinking his teeth into, that sounded so delicious.

Reason #3 on the list of wrong reasons: Sake….evil evil sake. And who was it that offered him sake when he asked for a beer? Well, it wasn't like he couldn't have said

_No thanks you perverted bastard I'd rather stick with beer. _

So that was only partially his fault.

No….that's not it….it was all Asami's fault.

He puffed out his cheeks and stared at his signed picture of his idol, Anderson Cooper. "_Anderson….have you ever had a super hot, yet weird guy want to talk dirty in your ear? Did you lose your virginity in some sleazy hotel room with a guy you only met that day?"_

"_This is CNN." _Anderson Cooper's picture replied, which was what it usually said when he asked it a question and expected a reasonable answer like it was one of those magic 8 balls.

_"_You're no help, Anderson." He told the picture. "The whole world saw the photo of your boyfriend with his tongue down another guy's throat."

When Anderson fails, technology comes to the rescue….he pressed the Siri button on his phone…. "_Siri, help me avoid a stalker."_

_"__I'm searching your location for gun shops, there are fifteen that are fairly close to you." _Siri's monotone voice answered.

"Really Siri?" He puffed out his cheeks again, and tossed the phone onto his bed and covered it with a pillow. _Don't suffocate Siri! _

If he couldn't hear his phone ring, then the problem was solved, right? He didn't actually agree to have phone sex or whatever he wanted with him.

He fumed again, thinking about how this guy, that so-called public servant literally took advantage of him when he was drunk. That had to have been it. Blame the sake and that man's voice and the fact he was gorgeous and….and…..and…

_Dammit! _It had felt good, really good, once he got over his initial pain, but dammit, _dammit, DAMMIT _Asami had kissed him and rubbed him in all the right places and when he came, he saw stars and probably fireworks too, for that matter.

_Dammit!_ He said to the empty air and switched on the television and flipped immediately to CNN. _Dammit_! He said again, as the memory made his cock wake up and beg for attention.

_Hello Akihito, I'm your cock! Come play with me!_

A few minutes later, twenty minutes since he'd left the bar, right on the dot, the phone rang. And rang. And rang. He could hear it, even muffled by his pillow. Six times it rang before it went to voicemail. He switched off the ringer and stuffed it back under the pillows again. Akihito smiled evilly, thinking of Asami on the other end with a frustratingly hard cock and a very disappointed look on his face.

What would Asami say? How would that man's phone sex script sound? He could just hear that perverted bastard…._ "What are you wearing? _Asami would say in that erotic voice, sparkly stars floating around him, the scent of lust in the air and, of course, Asami was naked._ "Touch it, show me how you like it….you're so adorable, Akihito. I want to suck your cock like a popsicle."_

_Get out of my head nasty perverted thoughts! _e hit his head with his clenched fists to keep him from undoing his shorts which had gotten really tight for SOME reason.

_"__I can have fun without you, perverted bastard!"_ The guy didn't even leave a voice mail, probably getting the hint and moving on to his next conquest. Asami the Great's next big conquest. Someone more pliable than Akihito, someone who could make the man satisfied.

He pouted again. A teeter-totter of emotions…..jealousy, annoyance and lust all wrapped up in a neat little package and tied with black cable. That was Akihito, cameraman and idiot. That MAN had turned him into a perverted idiot.

He sighed and collapsed on his little twin bed, which was almost too small for one person, sipping a soda with one eye on the news. He went over his schedule for the next day and made some notes. Boring stuff, really, boring boring boring stuff to keep his mind off his cock.

_Hello Akihito – I'm still here! Not going anywhere! Come play with me!_

_Just give up! _He pulled his cock out without fanfare or additional comment (his cock stopped talking, thank god) and started stroking it softly as Anderson Cooper gave the latest report on Afghanistan or Syria or wherever. The way Anderson Cooper's eyebrows rose as another reporter gave some insight on whatever they were talking about made Akihito's libido explode like a skyrocket. He closed his eyes and thought about Anderson….and behind those closed lids, Anderson morphed into….that bastard. That bastard and his lusty voice filled his ear.

_"__Akihito….I'll give you all the news you want, I'll even report it naked. The weather….in nothing but my birthday suit or maybe you'd like it if I wore my fireman's uniform? Come on, wouldn't you want to see that? Stroke it Akihito, stroke it and scream my name when you cum…..I wanna see that blush. Yeah….that's it. You taste so good when I suck you…_

_Dammit!_ He said, as he came hard onto his white feathery comforter, the only real nice thing he owned because his mother had sent it to him. What a mess! Sleep wanted to overtake him, making him want to skip the shower, the pajama routine and the teeth brushing. But that was precisely when his eyes snapped back open as his ears pricked like a cats and filled his ears with sirens….lots of sirens.

They were close. Sirens in the distance meant work, something going down, maybe something exciting, maybe nothing exciting….beginnings for people, endings for some, trials for all involved….sirens meant evil and good clashing.

Closer! He counted them now, five different sirens, the screaming shifting, lowering an octave as it came nearer. The sirens belonged to police cars, there was no mistaking that high pitched squeal, so pig like. Now he knew how the cops got the nickname _pig._

He jumped up, pulling his shorts back on as he did and pushed the button to bring the crackle of his police scanner to life. It was not his job to find trouble, trouble just found him, because he always knew precisely where to look.

Follow the screaming sirens, follow the flashing red lights, follow the rabbit down the hole.

His scanner crackled with a faint order. _Domestic disturbance at crackle possible 5150._ He sighed and lay back down. Domestic disturbance AKA fight between family members. His neighbors in 311 were probably at it again.

A loud _click _from the front door made him instantly tense. His roommate, the cop (although he liked to be called a Police Officer), Steve Yoh was home (he hoped it was Steve and not some crazy person), and wasn't due to come home until the wee hours of the morning.

_"_Takaba! Where the hell are you? Are you ok?" The voice of the man was full of worry and concern.

"Yeah! I'm in my room, why are you home?" He smoothed his dyed blond hair and went out to greet his roommate and found….

And found….

Ten really big cops with really big weapons drawn at his face, no less.

"What the fuck!" He stilled, no more like froze, staring at those round barrels. "Yoh, what the hell!"

"Is there anyone else here?" Yoh asked quickly, his voice coming out clipped and stressed.

"There's no one else here but me! What is this? Yoh?"

The boys in blue quickly holstered their weapons. Still, the smell of gun oil and sweat perfumed the air.

"Why in the hell is Asami Ryuuichi calling my boss and telling him you locked yourself in a closet? Asami evidently made it clear that something was terribly wrong if you didn't answer your phone! Does he know something I don't know?"

"What? No! What does that asshole want with me?"

"You..." And he waved one finger at Akihito, "You…of ALL people are calling Asami Ryuuichi, the Great Asami Ryuuichi, a hero to a lot of people, an asshole." Steve ran that finger through his ruffled hair. "When I saw the address I got really worried Akihito."

"This….this doesn't make sense, why would he say I'm causing a disturbance and a 5150…a mental case?"

Yoh's eyes flickered with irritation. "I don't know! But my boss acted and here we are."

"Yeah, all ten of you! This is ridiculous! You should charge him with filing a false police report!"

"He's Asami Ryuuichi for fuck sakes."

"I don't care if he's the Dali Lama! UGH….can we talk about this in private?" He felt like punching the wall. "You guys go get some donuts or something….please?" He added the please, it tended to help a situation when there were a lot of guns and testosterone.

"Fine!" He rolled his eyes and pulled up the kitchen chair as the other police officers (aka Cops) left with grumblings of _I'm glad you're ok…just a false alarm…someone's not playing with a full deck._

"Umm…."

"Spill it."

"Umm…..well, in a nutshell, we met the other day….him and his crew and…uh….I got a hold of his private number and my friends called him thinking he was my girlfriend, and I wouldn't answer the phone when he called me back, so…" Obviously he was leaving A LOT out. The whole gay thing, that whole losing his virginity to that asshole thing….all the perverted stuff Cop Boy didn't need to know.

"I'm a cop you know, so I know when someone is lying."

"Wow…I didn't guess by the uniform, I thought maybe you found a part-time job as a stripper." He stated with irritation and joined Yoh at the kitchen table.

"Brat." He sighed. "Why would you want his private number?"

"Research?"

He rolled his eyes again. "Are you investigating Asami Ryuuichi?"

He shrugged. "Not really, but he seems…..too perfect to be real."

He shrugged. "You will apologize to him, and my boss for this stunt" He looked around the living room. "Where's your phone?"

"Apologize!" He yelled and then sighed. "It's in my room, buried under pillows." He crossed his arms in a huff, then remembered the fresh cum stains on his comforter. "No, wait, I'll get it, don't go in my….."

Too late.

"Akihito, you really need to get yourself a girlfriend." He said, as he came out of the room sans phone with a devilish smirk on his face. "Call him, apologize, ok?"

"Asami Ryuuichi is not that great."

"Name one reason why."

"He's a….a…." He wanted to say perverted bastard but didn't like the look in Yoh's eyes. Public servants tended to watch each other's back. "He just thinks he's all that."

He snorted. "You will call him back, apologize and then delete his phone number….no research on him, got it?"

"Why?" Akihito asked, his eyes widening and taking up half his face.

"Does the words journalistic integrity mean anything to you?" Yoh answered with a smirk on his lips. Someone else smirked like that.

"Dammit, I hate when you do that. You take after your mother."

He laughed. "All right, Akihito. The only thing wasted tonight was taxpayer money."

"Why did so many cops, I mean police officers, show up?"

"The call went out as _twelve year old boy locked himself in his closet and refuses to come out _AND everyone was really curious and we had nothing better to do….."

"Yeah, like protect the public." He fumed and grabbed the phone and started dialing. "Look…I'm doing it, the apology…you don't need to babysit me…see?" He held the phone up to his ear.

"So says the twelve year old boy. I'll see you later." Akihito tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for the front door to close and lock as he waited for the call to connect. _Apologize to that bastard, what for?_

Not surprising, Asami answered immediately. _"So, Akihito, did you come out of the closet?"_

"You bastard. My roommate showed up!"

Asami laughed, an evil chuckle that sounded really menacing and sexy at the same time. "_I got concerned you were kidnapped on the way home from the bar."_

"You were not concerned, you did that on purpose because I wouldn't answer the phone. You…you….bastard, you just like playing games, wasting cops time….Ugh! Why am I even talking to you!"

_"__Aren't you supposed to apologize for something? Tsk, tsk…not answering the phone. Bad boy! You should be over my knee getting spanked right now."_

"You one nasty…perverted…..no way…no way…no FUCKING way…shit no way and dammit no way in hell. Got it?"

He chuckled again and breathed heavy into the phone. _"I love it when you talk dirty, Akihito."_

"Ugh! I hate you."

_"__Now you're hurting my feelings, you'll have to make it up to me, by riding my cock."_

"You are one nasty perverted….."

_"__Yeah, we covered that, DEAR." He said with sarcasm. "I bet you already came without me, such a naughty dirty boy."_

"I did not." He fumed again, wondering how he would know something like that.

_"__I can tell you're lying, you're too…hmm….how should I put this….too coherent. I on the other hand, was waiting for you, cause I'm a nice guy."_

He snorted. "Nice guy my ass, I'm hanging up."

_"__You do and I'm sending…what's your roommate's name? Oh, yeah, I have his phone number right here…Steve Yoh…that's a nice Asian name now isn't it. I'm sure he could be useful, maybe I'll have him keep an eye on you."_

"I don't know what you did to get the entire police force on your side…..but….."

"_Wouldn't you like to know?"_

"There IS something sneaky about you, and I don't like it."

_"__I'm just an honest public servant….fighting fires, rescuing cats from trees, making sure you change your batteries in your smoke detector...those type of things."_

"Extortion, illegal use of taxpayer funds, filing a false police report…and that's just the stuff you've done in the last half hour."

_"__You make it sound like I've done a bad thing."_

"It is a bad thing, they had guns!"

_"__You know what's worse than that?"_

"I'm afraid to ask, but what, pray tell is worse than that."

_"__The holocaust."_

He paused a moment, and then started laughing. "I shouldn't be laughing, that's a bad joke."

_"__I like the sound of your laughter, but I like when you moan better."_

"Shut up….you're annoying."

_"__Now, where were we? Oh yes, I think this little conversation counts as a date, doesn't it? So that means our little tryst the other night wasn't a one-night stand. Feel better?"_

"That's…that's semantics and you call popping my cherry a _little _tryst_?"_

_"__I'm glad it was memorable for you. Lay down on your bed, Akihito. Relax."_

"Why?"

_"__Don't fight me, Akihito. You'll be so much happier if you just let it go. Lay on the bed and relax."_

"What….what are you going to do?"

_"__Tell you a little sexy bedtime story. There was this boy who came upon the big bad wolf's lair."_

"I hate this story already."

_"__Be quiet or I will fly down there and spank you, you got it? Or would you like that?"_

"Eeep. Fine, I'll be quiet. I might even fall asleep."

_"__Trust me, you won't. The big bad wolf invited the boy in, and looked the boy up and down, thinking about how TASTY he would be if he could just EAT him up."_

"Nice analogy."

_"__The boy was scared of the big bad wolf, so the wolf gave him something to calm him down, a magic potion."_

"Don't tell me, sake?"

_"__And the boy drank it, and enjoyed it, savored it. Then the wolf kissed the boy with his tongue, savoring the taste of the magic potion on his lips. The boy moaned and blushed but didn't run away. He could have, he could have at any time."_

"I doubt that."

_"__Shhh…..the wolf loved the taste of the boy, couldn't get enough of it. MMmm…..the wolf tasted the boy some more, tasting his ass, his hole, his skin, everything. He was his adorable boy. The wolf nipped at the boy's nipples, so small and perfectly round, he nipped them with his wolfy teeth, his tongue licking in a circle, round and round, until the boy gasped. The wolf wanted more, to see the boy in ecstasy."_

Asami's voice in Akihito's ears came out soft and low, almost whisper like. He could just imagine Asami on his bed, the phone in one hand, his cock in another, stroking it softly, pre-cum oozing from the slit, the head red and angry and waiting to explode. He couldn't help it, the picture in his head made Akihito fondle his already half-hard cock through his shorts.

"Mmmm." He moaned before he could clamp his hand around his mouth.

_"__I want to hear more….are you feeling it?"_

"Stop it….you." He pushed his shorts down, while chastising himself. He had wandered into the wolf's lair, again. Damn hormones!

He chuckled. _"I'm feeling it too. You're so adorable, Akihito. This wolf wants you. I'm a big bad wolf aren't I? Did you like it when the wolf licked your ass? Did that feel good? I know it did, that hole twitched, begged me to lick it. Begged me to fill it."_

"Ohhhh…geez….Asami…please."

_"__So hard, just from a little bedtime story…..I want you to say what you want….what do you want from me?"_

"I want…nothing. I don't want anything from you."

_"__Too bad, I was thinking of a little vacation, I'll kidnap you, take you away, ride you so hard you won't be able to walk."_

"Ahhh….mnnnhh." He moaned really loud, louder than he intended as he continued to stroke himself, the skin starting to become raw and painful as his callused hands moved on their own.

_"__Good boy, I want to hear you moan for me."_

"Asami, please." He said breathlessly. He didn't know what he was begging for. For Asami to stop, or to go faster, but that voice, it sounded like he was licking his ear with his tongue.

_"__Are you wet? I'm dripping right now, my pre-cum shooting all over my hand, listening to your strangled moans."_

"A-Asami….please." He begged again. "This is crazy, stop it."

_"__Cum for me, Akihito."_

Asami's voice sounded rapid and heavy, each word emphasized by a strained breath. Akihito closed his eyes, the image of Asami gazing back at him, his eyes filled with lust and feral, the pupils wide and black. "No….." He managed to strangle out, his last bit of defiance.

_"__Cum for me, Akihito."_

"Yess…." He drew in a breath and whispered the word, drawing out the _s_ at the end, not sounding like himself. Akihito was lost in that voice. He could faintly hear the sound of skin rubbing on skin as he imagined Asami was stroking himself.

_"__Akihito."_

His name was whispered, harsh and breathless as he imagined Asami cumming, his brow furrowed in pleasure, those gold eyes shut tight.

"Asami!" He yelled as he came, his toes curling, his legs taut, his abs quivering. His hand continued to pump slowly, then slower as the last bit of his seed dripped out onto the comforter, making another wet stain. His heart felt like it would explode as his breathing caught up with him. He licked his dry lips, trying to wet them. He almost dropped the phone.

It was really quiet. Akihito could hear _CNN_ in the background and Asami's heavy panting. He closed his eyes, almost falling asleep, his hand limp and weak, barely hanging onto the warmth of the phone.

_"__Goodnight, Akihito."_

"What? You're hanging up?"

He chuckled, that laughter still sounding evil and sexy. _"You want to chat all night?"_

"N-no….I'm just half asleep. I'm hanging up."

He chuckled again. _"Where's my goodnight kiss?"_

"Ugh! You're annoying!" He said, and he hit _end _on the phone and tossed it aside, barely avoiding the cum stains.

Damn him! I'm changing my number!


	7. Chapter 7

The two men sat across from each other in a non-descript office with black seats than didn't seem to stay in one place. The man behind the desk typed with a loud _clack-clack _on his shiny black laptop with fat pale fingers while the other man checked his smart-phone every couple of minutes with one hand and drummed loudly with his fingers with the other, flipping his feet in impatience.

The man with the phone who felt like crap for some reason and certainly wasn't in the mood for a meeting, scowled at his phone like it could read his feelings.

"What's the matter with you, Akihito? Your girlfriend dump you via text?" The man with the laptop said to his subordinate, grinning with his perfectly white upper teeth through very thin lips.

The man, who looked more boy than man, exhaled with a gasp. "What? No…I'm just…checking the news." Akihito was lying and probably not very well.

His irritation as to why the bastard (AKA the man in the tight SFFD t-shirt that went by the nickname Asami the Great) stopped calling him in a very abrupt way. Not that Akihito _cared_, it was just abrupt, like a quick moving storm that left devastation behind him. He thought he heard a deep female voice say….

_Well, it was nice while it lasted. _

Although he wasn't sure if _nice_ described Asami in any way, shape, or form.

"Hehehe. Yeah, _sure_." His boss finished typing away and closed his laptop with a loud _click_. "You've heard what this meeting is about, then."

"I don't have any idea, Mr. Bob, something….news related?" He put the phone aside, trying to put the fire captain out of his mind, because he was sure Asami thoughts and body had moved on to another more-willing victim.

"Well – that's rather broad but yes, news related. Actually related to that B-roll you shot a month or so ago at the Old Grapevine fire." Mr. Bob said. His full name was actually Robert (Bob) North, but he just went by plain Bob. The _'Mr.' _Akihito added because Mr. Bob wouldn't answer to '_boss' _or '_Mr. North_' but just plain Bob seemed disrespectful.

Of course, just plain Bob had to mention that blaze and visions of Asami the Great in his firefighter's uniform floated before his bloodshot eyes. He rubbed his hands over his face in some attempt to rid his brain of the image, making little sparks float around his vision. "What about it?" Akihito said with a slight irritation in his voice because the face-palming wasn't working like he thought it would.

"I suppose you caught the arsonist in the act or something." Mr. Bob said in a bored and grumpy tone. "Although the way you shoot…._har har har_, fat chance of that." When Mr. Bob laughed his chair shook.

"And yet you still employ me." The way his fat boss teased him always made him a little queasy. "Thanks for the vote of confidence. Well, here's hoping." He swallowed the little paper cup of water, wishing it was liquor, his eyes closing as the liquid quenched the dryness in his throat.

The office door opened and he opened his eyes as well, the water catching in his throat at the apparition before him. _Asami the Great Big Bastard _was standing at the door and he blinked a couple of times, hoping it was a nightmare.

He coughed and did the classic double take.

Yes, the captain in the formal uniform was still standing there, his gold eyes flickering as if they reflected every fire he'd seen in his life.

"Good morning." The man in the blue uniform with shiny brass buttons said in a polite tone bordering on formal like he was having tea with the Queen. He regarded Akihito with a slight eye-widening before turning his attention to the fat man behind the big ornate desk littered with little scraps of yellow sticky paper. Akihito's boss sat there, a big grin on his face, like he'd eaten all the donuts in the Green Room and was now riding a sugar high. "This is the right room, I'm assuming." He said with a deep timbre that Akihito felt into his toes.

Akihito sat back in his seat, determined to pretend they weren't acquainted with each other, at least, not _that_ way. "Good morning, Captain Asami." He said without inflection, his mouth reluctantly working as Asami sat in one of those black spinning chairs without asking for permission.

_He smells of expensive cigarettes and the ocean and….wait….what else…oh yeah….egotism._

"Oh good, you know each other. Then I can dispense with the intros." His boss stood up, his hand outstretched and Asami the Great shook it vigorously, his boss grinning into his ears with that funny lop-sided smile. He usually only grinned like that during Sweeps Week, when the female anchors wore low-cut tops and they ran filler stories on cheerleaders and skanky pop-stars. "Captain Asami wants to go through the B-Roll from Old Grapevine fire with you, how fun is that?" Grinning boss said.

"I gave it to the Arson team to go over already…." He tried not to swallow hard, but the lump in his throat refused to budge. "and I have a shoot –"

"Cancelled. This is priority." His boss said with a commanded in his voice.

He ignored the voice. "Are you….are you….serious?"

"Is there a problem?" Asami the Great (ass) said with a tell-tale rise of delight in his voice at his loaded question.

_Of course there is a problem. _Akihito yelled to himself as he gave _that man_ the mental middle finger. But instead of saying all that he clipped out, "No, fine. Uh...are you taking over the arson investigation, Captain Asami?"  
"Regretfully. Captain Mike Welch has stepped down for his own reasons."

"Oh? And those reasons are..." Akihito mumbled, but didn't move even though his boss was giving him the _get-out-of-my-office_ gesture, which looked like he had a crick in his neck.

"It was an internal matter and I'll leave it at that." Captain Asami the Great said as if he was keeping a deep, dark and sinister secret, which judging by that funny twitch of his lips, he probably was.

"Uh huh…..edit bay 38 is unused. So, go use it." His fat boss ordered and stood up, probably heading to the Green Room for more pastries. "I've got some cables to wrap." He said in his way of a final dismissal.

Akihito didn't roll his eyes, but he sure wanted to. "Captain Asami, this way." He rose out of the relative safety of his chair and borrowing a formal gesture from a show he saw about the British aristocracy, ushered Asami down the hall and to the left. Then another left. Two rights and another left. "Please keep your voice down, Studio one-eight is going live."

Actually that wasn't true he just didn't have anything to say as they walked the lonely walk down an equally lonely hall with only faded posters of television stars to keep them company. This whole situation was….

"Awkward, if I may say so." The man read his mind, keeping his voice low as instructed.

"You knew I worked here." He mumbled back.

"Of course I did, I requested that you assist me." Asami turned to the side to let another employee pass and waited until their footsteps receded before continuing. "That wasn't the part that was awkward - your boss seems to have a thing for me."

"I doubt that…." He mumbled under his breath, hoping the bells ringing in the distance would cover his choice of words. "…..you narcissistic bastard."

The low throaty chuckle he felt again and not in his toes, but in his crotch. Akihito sped up the pace, reaching the door just as he felt Asami reach for his arm. He tried to ignore the warm touch on his elbow, shrugging it off with a backward warning glance and the hand dropped.

"Ah, here we are." Akihito pressed the light switch and winced as the cold room blazed blue with fluorescent light. The room smelt of plastic, mechanical devices and dust. "It's a little cramped."

"I like it that way. Close the door." Before he could say _have a seat_, Asami pushed him to the door, Akihito's back making the dust rise in the far too small room, made smaller by Asami's large body. The sound proofed walls muffled his echoes of protest, his hands pinned above him by Asami's strong palms and Asami's eager mouth on his, sucking his tongue out and into his own mouth.

"No….no…not.." He said when Asami pulled back and kept his eyes focused, boring into Akihito's inner thoughts. Asami looked _really _horny.

"No? When you're already like this?" He fondled Akihito's half-awake cock through his jeans and smirked that irritating smirk. "What were you thinking about in your boss' office?"

"Nothing….I'm at work. It's not cool."

"Are you saying….when you aren't at work? That sounds promising." He sucked on Akihito's index finger, his tongue licking each digit one at a time until they were wet with spit.

"Shit. Don't put words in my mouth."

"All right." Asami put his tongue in Akihito's mouth instead and swirled it around, the taste of Asami's cigarettes infusing with the flavor of Akihito's own minted toothpaste.

"Please." He said when he got his tongue back as he tried to push the large man off, with little success. "Get off me."

"As you say, I'll get you off now – and then we work…since you can't work it seems." He palmed the erection harder, the zipper of his tight jeans suddenly coming down with an expert stroke of Asami's two fingers. "And then later, I'll get off…inside your cute round ass."

His hand reached back and with a gentleness that surprised Akihito, he cupped Akihito's ass and ran his fingers along the now exposed crack. "Such an adorable ass."

"Oh…oh…" Akihito panted as Asami lowered to his knees and gave Akihito's now freed cock a gentle lick.

"You've gone from _no_ (lick) to _oh _very quickly, Akihito_." _e quipped with a half-smile, which was really a smirk but Akihito could forgive him since he was hovering over Akihito's cock. "I didn't get to suck on this last time." One finger flicked up the seam on the underside of his now twitching and very hard cock.

"You're…you're nasty."

Another lick and Akihito felt his knees buckle, his body only held upright by Asami right hand on his hip. "And you're enjoying this."

"Oh….shi…" Was the last thing he remembered coming vaguely coherent out of his mouth as Asami swallowed him up to the hilt. With a tongue that defied logic, he sucked Akihito's slit with a loud slurping noise before opening his mouth wide and Akihito breathlessly moaned as Asami's mouth devoured his cock. Asami was grinning with his eyes, obviously amused by Akihito's feinted protests in between strangled whimpers.

He licked one side, and then up the other with a tongue that had a life of its own and Asami hummed around his cock, that baritone timbre made him ache with pent-up desire.

"Oh…..oh…" He gasped out, feeling his toes curl inside his sneakers. His fingers clenched and unclenched as he reached out for Asami's head and yanked his captain's hat off and dropped it onto the chair without ceremony. Then he proceeded to make a mess of Asami's hair, gripping it and letting go. "Oh….oh..." He moaned again, making the bastard with the expert tongue smile up at him with his lips still around his cock.

"Enjoy it, adorable (lick) Akihito." He thought he heard Asami say, but he wasn't sure because his pulse pounded in his ears, drowning out the noises in the room.

Akihito's eyes pinched shut, but he felt everything, the Captain's hands caressed his warm skin under his shirt, touching him in places that made his cock twitch. Everywhere he petted made his desire grow hotter, wetter. He wanted to beg the Captain to go faster or slow down, but he couldn't get his mouth to work. A drop of drool dripped out of his open mouth and he wiped it away, and then bit his own hand to trap the moan at the back of his throat.

He jerked involuntarily as pre-cum escaped and was swallowed into Asami's mouth. Asami's warm hands kneaded Akihito's twitching thighs, and he let out an involuntary gasp as Asami's nails brushed against his balls and then cupped them gently. Cool air surrounded his cock as Asami left it to give his balls a gentle lick with that almost raspy tongue.

"Let me hear you, because no one else can." Asami purred seductively. "It's sound-proofed, right?"

"Huh..uh, yeah..oh…" He dropped the hand dented with his own teeth marks back onto Asami's messed up hair that felt so soft under his fingers and moaned loudly, his head plastered against the door, as Asami sucked his balls into his mouth and then back out. It felt intense.

"Still shaved, I see." That deeply aroused voice said. Akihito finally opened his eyes and looking down, caught in the spell of Asami's seductive gaze.

Akihito titled his head, and the look of lust deepened until Asami's eyes were two black colored pools. "My boss likes me shaved." Akihito quipped jokingly, smiling a little.

Asami didn't smile back. Asami stood up instead, only to press him hard against the door again, his cock forgotten. "I may have to retract what I said about fucking you at work for that comment." He droned out in a menacing tone, pressing his pelvis against Akihito's hard-on. The fabric's friction burned against his skin and Akihito winced.

"No….please….I was kidding." Akihito's fear mounted as the eyes grew hard and demanding, something wicked forming in Asami's sadistic brain. "Please."

"No?" Two digits found its way into his slightly parted mouth, pushing in and around Akihito's wet tongue. His fingers tasted of nicotine, bitter against his tongue.

"No?" Asami said again and chuckled into the back of his throat. It sounded wild and uncontrolled, that deep chuckle. The two fingers retracted from his throat and made a wet trail down his shirt and dug into the softness of his gray cotton briefs. "Not this?"

Akihito gulped loudly as the wet fingers teased around his sphincter and then entered slow at first, then a little less gentle. "Please…not here." He whispered one final time, although it came out far from coherent in his own ears and Asami wasn't listening anyway. Akihito's hips gyrated against Asami's crotch despite his efforts to control himself.

The fingers pushed harder, Asami's brow stitched together with effort. "You're still so tight." He whispered into Akihito's neck.

He fought the blush that rose to his cheeks and averted his gaze. "It's been a….mhnn….month." He tried not to say it, but it just slipped out.

"You've been waiting for me to call." The fingers kept moving, relentless in the pursuit of whatever goal Asami had in mind. It hurt but the solid heat of Asami's hips against his cock made him forget the little twinges of pain.

Akihito arched into the door as Asami pushed harder, his body breaking out in tiny beads of sweat. "No…..no, I haven't…oh…..you're….deluded."

"The phone goes both ways, they made them that way so one can conduct a proper conversation." Asami's voice at his neck reverberated, the deep voice purring with need.

"My roommate told me I shouldn't….uh….call you." His eyes closed again as Asami continued nuzzling his neck, leaving little wet trails and warm kisses down onto his collar bone. "So I didn't."

"Should I be jealous of this roommate?" Asami whispered, his left hand holding Akihito's hips against the door as his fingers explored Akihito's hole.

"NNnnnnhhh…he thought I was investigating you. Please…" Breathless and desperate for release, his own hand travelled to his own cock, only to have it pushed against the door and held there, Asami's hand grasping his wrist tightly.

"And you didn't tell him we are lovers?"

"Lovers? Since when in hell are we lovers?" Akihito spat back, boldly giving Asami a fierce look.

"This is what lovers do, Akihito." He guided Akihito's entrapped hand down to his own cock confined in perfectly pressed dress pants. "Right here…..and right here." He wrenched Akihito's head to the side and with slightly parted lips, devoured his mouth.

Akihito's tentatively fondled Asami's hard and very large cock with his fingers, feeling it twitch and swell with every stroke as he clung to Asami, his face warm against the broad chest. His eyes felt heavy, his fingers clumsy as he touched Asami with desperation.

His earlier protests long forgotten, he kneaded his cock against Asami's dress slacks, little gasps echoing in the small room. Whimpers of want dripped from Akihito's mouth even as he tried to control it.

A cold chill gripped him and it took a minute in his dazed mind that Asami had sat down and with a beckoning hand, motioned for him to sit on his lap. "Akihito," the deep voice hummed out, "come here and sit on Santa's lap."

Akihito tried to melt into the faux wooden door. "I don't….I don't…want to. Please."

"Come here." Asami's voice sounded mad but his eyes shown with amusement, making Akihito shiver obviously. "Are you scared of me or are you just cold?"

"No, I'm not either one of those….I'm just….at work." He stated flatly, and forgetting his pants were around his ankles, he boldly took one step forward and almost tripped.

"I can see that, but I can't carry you out of here on my shoulder, although it _is_ tempting." Asami's hand reached out to steady him and then with a quick pull, Akihito was in his lap. "That's better." He chuckled again, the smoke-tinged laugh coming out more menacing than amused.

Akihito settled onto the captain's lap with no further protests, mainly because his mouth was occupied between Asami's lips, nipping and demanding and needy. Everything else faded in the room except Asami's relentless kisses and worship-like touches, trailing down his heaving chest before gripping Akihito's thighs.

"Asami." He said breathlessly as Asami's hand wrapped his cock and squeezed, first softly then a little rougher, the tight knot in his groin pinched as Akihito neared orgasm. Akihito wiggled bringing a grunt of appreciation from Asami's busy mouth as it trailed down his chest, his thick cock trapped underneath Akihito's bare ass.

"Asami." He whispered in the cologne infused neck, his hands clutching the rim of edit console behind Asami as he thrusted into the warm, steadily stroking hand.

The console rattled as he neared release and Asami sped up his stroking, circling until the head grew bright purple.

"I'm…." He groaned out as Asami's voice whispered _come_ into his collarbone. The command sent him over the edge and he spurted thick ribbons of white with a strained cry onto Asami's hand and onto his own t-shirt.

Akihito's breath strangled and his face felt hot, but he forced open his eyes, blinking rapidly as Asami licked Akihito's cum from his fingers, savoring it with a sound bordering on delight.

Asami's lap disappeared as he stood up quickly, still cradling Akihito's ass in his large palms. His feet dangled until he touched the floor and Asami, with a look of quiet amusement, released him. Akihito pulled up his pants quickly, steadying himself on a box of dusty tapes.

Akihito realized he should leave or ask Asami to leave or do something but he just stood there, his hands at his hips as Asami proceeded to take off his jacket and hang it over the back of the chair and rolled up his sleeves like a man set on a mission.

Akihito felt the blush rise on his neck before he could stop it and turned away, gazing at the multiple clocks as they ticked by one second at a time. Asami inhaled and exhaled loudly.

"It's been a long month." Asami erotic voice sounded more normal but his cock still made a prominent bulge inside his pants.

"You….you….haven't seen anyone? I mean…." Akihito, still reeling from the intensity of his orgasm, ran a finger through his unruly hair. "I figured…"

"No, I haven't been with anyone, if that is what you're asking." The chair squeaked as Asami sat back down, crossing his legs and tapping impatiently, but for what he waited for, Akihito wasn't going to ask.

"Why _are_ you here? Did you come to seduce me….or do you really need to watch hours of raw footage from that fire." Akihito finally sat down, his legs too wobbly to do anything else.

"Both." Asami pulled what appeared to be a well-loved photo out of his dress shirt pocket and flipped it across the console. Akihito took it and studied the face, blinking several times to clear his fogged up head.

"Yuri the Choker." He said and handled the photo back, shrugging as he examined the shiny stains of his own leavenings drying on his rumpled shirt. "The man who shot me, well….he's dead, and you carry a photo around of him in your pocket. Seriously, I'm touched." He deadpanned,

"Not so dead as it would seem." The Captain said in his Captain mode voice, with no amusement. The previous lust-filled encounter now forgotten as the two men set about to actually work.

"If he's not dead then…..La Eme killed an innocent man?" He yelled, his head pounding from too little caffeine and not enough breakfast.

"Innocent? That's doubtful."

With quick hands, Akihito called up the footage from the Old Grapevine fire: The crowd, of the families weeping as they watched their homes burned, the fire fighters standing proud and tall with water and axes and bravery as their only weapons.

They grew silent, the sounds of high-pitched speedy talking the only sound in the room, the people on the screen moving like robots stuck on high-speed until he caught the glimmer of toe-headed blond hair, rising above the rest of the black and brown headed victims of the fire.

"He's not dead." He paused with his finger on the bright yellow button, Yuri's scar covered face pixelating yet unmoving. The blond headed man stared not at the fire, but at Akihito, directly into Akihito's camera lens with little emotion except the unmasked hatred emanating from two black colored eyes.

Asami looked at the man on the screen, his eyes narrowing, studying the face that Akihito saw sometimes in his nightmares, more than a year later.

"He's not dead." He gulped, his heart pounding in his ears as the nightmares took over and his shoulder ached like he'd been shot again and again and again.

"No. But if I have my way...Akihito. Look at me."

Akihito didn't look. He couldn't look, knowing that Captain Asami was looking at him with pity. He heard it in his voice. "You'll….stop him?"

"Yes."

"See that you do." He pushed himself slowly up, his knees felt week and still avoiding Asami's eyes as he opened the door, he hoped he could make it to the bathroom before he threw up.

_No such luck._

The media industry has words all its own, just like any profession. Here is a glossary for you!

Bells ringing: When a set goes "hot" or on the air, there is a loud bell before to signal they are going on the air. Some studios no longer do this. ABC was rather old school before Disney. Before the dark times. (Grin).

B-roll: footage one shoots during news events. Used as filler for stories. Also known as stock footage. Could be anything from people smoking to cars on an assembly line. The b-roll taken during any fire are useful tools to catch pyromaniacs, who usually hang around the fire and watch their crimes unfold. It is actually a "requirement" for any reporter/production crew to get shots of lookey-loos (people who flock to news events) for the police department.

Bob: I worked with so many Bobs; I had to have nicknames for them all Mr. Bob was one of my bosses. I'm sure he'd really like it that I made him fat.

Green Room: Lounge room for talent (stage and screen). Used to be painted green, which explains the name. The green paint fades quickly and was used often in set painting, so they would paint the room green to use up the paint. Usually contains refreshments, flowers and a monitor to watch the feed from the set.

Raw footage: Unedited video.

Shoot: Shooting footage or shooting a package (which is a two minute thirty second story). Used in all television and film production. Not to be confused with shooting a gun.

Sweeps week: When Neilson calculates ratings for television programs. Usually production steps up the eye candy and sex stories during those weeks. Occurs four times a year.

Wrapping cables: Something the crew does with their hands to look busy when in fact they aren't doing anything at all. Also the same as "I've got a show to produce/direct" even when you don't.


	8. Chapter 8

Akihito's thoughts churned as he felt someone's warm hands move his sweaty hair out of his eyes with such gentleness, he was sure his grandmother had flown in from Osaka just to nurse him. His eyes scrunched, a speck of crusty sleep escaped under his eyelid, which hurt until it floated away, carried by a single tear down his cheek.

"Are you crying, Akihito?" Obviously, it wasn't his grandmother's lyrical voice, since this voice sent shivers up his spine and an unhealthy desire to his groin and his grandmother's voice never did that. Never, ever…..ever.

He groaned and turned away, relieved by the familiar scratchiness of his cheap sheets and the recognizable drone of Anderson Cooper reporting on today's urgent issue-the ban of high fructose corn syrup in dog food.

"You must eat." Asami's commanding tone annoyed him, but the smell of grilled cheese and tomato soup and tea made his stomach rumble. "You'll feel better if you eat."

He grumbled again, clutching his belly, trying to hide his growing apprehension that felt like butterflies throwing a party in his stomach. "_What_ did you _say_ to my boss?" He said in an argumentative tone to the off-white wall.

"You have food poisoning. At least, that's my unofficial diagnosis, officially."

Akihito sat up quickly, massaging his head as it pounded with a drumbeat he found soothing. "Should I call you Doctor Asami the Great now?" He wiped the tear away, finally turning to the fire captain dressed in a tight fitting SFFD t-shirt. Akihito had a similar t-shirt stuffed in his hamper. He should throw on his SFFD t-shirt, and then they'd be twins. "Or is that too many titles?"

"Smart-ass." He mumbled. "I _can_ diagnose food poisoning. What did you eat last night?" He spoke quietly, calmly, his hands burdened with a food tray and the remote.

"Leftovers…uh….not the best idea, I guess." He caught Asami's concerned eyes. They looked soft and warm and very, very _sexy._ nbsp; The blush overwhelmed his face before he could stop it. "I thought I only had rice and ramen in the pantry. Did you make this?"

"Numbers made a grocery run, so I cooked." Asami sat on his bed making it sag and creak, holding out the tray like a birthday present. "Don't make me feed you."

"Aren't you late for a meeting or a fire or…..something?" He clutched the tray, their hands touching for an instant. He relished the soup first, sweet and salty at the same time. Campbell's soup never tasted like this. He smiled slightly in appreciation.

"Trying to get rid of me?" Asami's voice sounded amused and his eyes and lips agreed with his voice. Asami shifted and their hips touched through the blankets.

"I don't want to have to explain you to my roommate." The bite of grilled cheese, made with real cheese dribbled out of the corner of his mouth. He sucked it off his cheese coated finger watching Asami's eyes widen with a teasing look.

"Perhaps the truth?" He shifted again, the bed protesting the added weight. "Hey….slow down, we want your food to stay put this time."

He slowed down, but only a little, gulping the last tomato soup with a slurping sloppy sound. "It might make him uncomfortable."

"Perhaps not." Asami clicked the remote several times, turning Anderson Cooper mute. "Sometimes, you need to give people a chance."

"What do you….oh….never mind." Akihito shrugged and stretched, the warmth in his stomach chasing away the butterflies. "How did I get home from the studio?"

Asami stood up and with two fingers pulled apart Akihito's cheap metal blinds. His eyes seemingly boring a hole through the stucco wall that served as Akihito's view. "I drove you." There was an expectant pause, as if driving him home required super powers. In Los Angeles, sometimes it did.

"What are you waiting for….a medal?" He always wanted to say that smart-ass remark and now that he had, he wished he could take it back. Asami frowned, the smirk retreated and Akihito wanted to pull over the covers and disappear.

"I would appreciate a thank you." Asami scolded.

"Thank you….that was good of you." His attempted '_thank you_' sounded forced and more formal than necessary. "So...uh….how's San Francisco?"

"Enough small talk." Asami's head turned away from the window hastily, both hands in his pockets, his right hand jiggling the change in his pocket indifferently. "I get the feeling you aren't glad to see me."

"You're a distraction." The warm tea made his eyes close and savor every drop.

"A distraction….a distraction….." He rolled his tongue around like he'd never heard the word before and was trying to use it in a sentence. "What am I distracting you from, exactly?"

"Work. Life. I don't know….."

"I think I like being someone's distraction." The sly smile was back, his eyes shiny and majestic. "I like it a lot."

He pushed the tray aside, ignoring Asami and the glint of arousal in his eyes. "Thanks for the meal. I'm going to take a shower." Akihito brushed by the man standing like a soldier while Asami turned to listen to someone yelling swears in Spanish.

In two steps he was in the bathroom while Asami seemingly busied himself with cleaning up his delayed lunch or early dinner. Thoughts swirling while he brushed his teeth, he tried to ignore the sounds of the semi-stranger in his kitchen, moving pots and pans like he owned the place.

The bitter sting of his toothpaste attacked his tongue, banishing the taste of bile still at the back of his throat. A young, naïve man in the mirror stared back. He expected to look different, to act different after losing his so-called virginity, like someone could smell it on him. But he didn't look different. He looked boyish, as usual, and still felt confused by the existence of the noisy man in the kitchen. He closed his eyes, only to open them again as he felt arms surround him.

"Akihito." Asami whispered in his neck.

"I'm brohsing mah teefth." He pointed to the blue toothbrush dangling in his mouth for emphasis.

"I can see that." Asami's suggestive whisper made his eyes want to close, to relish in that intoxicating voice. "I came to collect."

"Collect what?" He spat into the sink observing Asami in the mirror warily. Asami looked back, an eyebrow raised in question. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're incredibly sexy." Asami muttered, his arms rocking Akihito's body back and forth. It made the loose tile on the floor pop up and down.

"Just stop it." He retorted.

"And adorable." Asami continued, still rocking like they were on a boat.

"Really, cut it out." He stuck the toothbrush back in his mouth, trying to silence the moan as Asami's pelvis brushed against his jersey knit covered ass.

"Spit." Asami commanded.

He spat again.

"Rinse." Asami continued.

He rinsed, a little longer than was necessary as Asami's lips pecked the back of his neck, his breath ghosting over the tiny hairs now standing at attention. He shivered.

"And shut up." Asami turned him around quickly, the cold porcelain sink digging into his ass and he shut up as Asami's lips descended, devouring Akihito's freshly minted mouth. The toothbrush clattered in the sink.

Akihito took a shaky breath, inhaling the smell of cologne and shampoo and lust. "Asami…" He whispered breathlessly, "we can't." His hands gripped the sink as Asami's teeth skimmed his collar bone. "Ahh…..Asami…no."

"You say my name like that - and you still say _'no'_ in the same breath."

"Please...my roommate…"

"I think I've had enough of your protests, my adorable Aki." He kissed Akihito's lips briefly, tilting his chin up with the pad of his thumb. "And I left my tie hanging on the front door, he should get the message."

"Your ti—" Asami's harsh kiss swallowed his outburst, his hands roaming along his waist and he felt himself carried to his bedroom, one hand fondling the crook of his ass. Asami smelled of smoke.

"This is going a little fast, don't you think?" Akihito returned to his bed with a winking Anderson Cooper poster glaring at him with his bright blue eyes.

"Make up your mind, Akihito. First-you haven't seen me in a month…" He shrugged, two inky black hairs falling onto his forehead, "and now I'm going too fast for you?"

"It's just…"

"Tell me what speed would make you happy."

"You….."

Asami pinned him with his body, hips gyrating quickly against Akihito's crotch, making the fabric burn and his breath catch in his throat. "Here's fast."

"Ack..wha—"

"And here is slow." He demonstrated _slow. _Asami's hips rocked, his hands exploring under Akihito's shirt slowly, pulling it off in one move and carefully, licked the right nipple with a pink, snakelike tongue until it pebbled. Akihito's heart pounded with fear and desire, his eyes pensive as Asami's tongue dipped into his belly button.

He inhaled at the ticklish sensation, choking on the words he wanted to say, the protests he wanted to unleash. The protests he knew wouldn't work and slowly, his fear turned into something else.

Asami stopped gyrating and leaned on an elbow, his fingers tracing the muscles on Akihito's sensitive stomach. "So which speed, Akihito, slow or fast?"

He felt warm all over, feverish. "Can we….we….uh…slow and gentle?"

"Slow I can do. Gentle…." He cocked his head to the right, a firm hand grasping Akihito's wrist. "…that depends on how much you struggle."

"I'm not…not….going to struggle."

"Oh?" A perfectly shaped eyebrow rose. "Too bad, it makes it more fun."

Asami loomed over him, a devilish grin sliding into a warm semi-smile. His lips parted and they met, Akihito's eyelids trembled in expectancy, hands joining, cocks rubbing, banishing the loneliness Akihito had felt.

"Oh…." Akihito moaned as his hips bucked. Asami's slid his sweats and boxers down, stopping to admire Akihito's cock. Then he flung his clothes, decorating the television and Anderson's face.

They merged again, with lips and hands at first, the sound of their heavy, needy kisses and the roar of the distant freeway the only sounds in Akihito's room.

With reluctance, Asami pulled away, undressing slowly, carefully. Akihito's eyes trailed down, following the hands that unzipped Asami's slacks, revealing Asami's already hard cock. The tight black boxers now joined the pile of clothing littering the floor. He blushed and averted his gaze when Asami's huge cock twitched, as if showing off for his amusement. It looked even bigger than he remembered, although last time he was drunk. This time, he wished he was drunk.

"You have lube?" Asami asked.

"No-o, I mean…I have lotion, but that's it. I mean…I thought fire-fighters…you know….always prepared and all that."

"You're thinking of Boy Scouts. Well….we can improvise." Asami disappeared into the kitchen, making so much noise, Akihito was sure he'd gotten lost. When he brought back a small bottle of olive oil, Akihito's frowned in confusion. "This will do for now."

"For now?"

"I have plans…..for you….and that adorable body."

"Oh…uh huh." He wasn't sure what Asami said about plans, but as olive oil coated hands engulfed his cock and stroked languidly, he stopped listening.

Taking his time, as promised, Akihito's head rolled back, feeling Asami's moist wet lips and moist oily hands map his body. Brushing one nipple, while pinching the other, Asami's looked delighted when Akihito grimaced in response.

"Oh….Asami." He moaned quietly, his vision blurring as Asami continued, one finger trailing down his stomach and teasing the head of Akihito's cock.

"Mmmm…" Asami moaned when Akihito's fingers brushed Asami's cock. It flinched in response, hard and weeping, the head seeking relief. Akihito pulled his hand back in surprise, his naivety showing in the flush of rosy pink cheeks.

"It's all right if you touch me, Akihito." The mouth returned, raveningly hungry, biting his lower lip making Akihito cry out, tears moistening his eyes. "I forgot, I'm supposed to be gentle."

Akihito flashed a fierce look, watching the captain cover his hand with oil, the fingers continuing where they left off, circling his hole. He trembled, his back bowing in expectation, as Asami gently, carefully and slowly pushed one digit inside him, his eyes studying Akihito's face.

"Ohh…please."

"Oh please….what?" He whispered, licking the oil now coating Akihito's neck. "Stop already?"

Akihito didn't answer except to bite his own lip.

"No? Please…what?" He asked again a little louder.

When Asami wiggled his finger, Akihito mumbled softly into his forearm, "Please…..faster."

The finger moved faster. Akihito cracked one eye open at the muttered word, '_relax_.' Asami watched him intently, reading his face, each touch bringing Akihito's need closer to the surface, unmasking the fear that still lie hidden.

"I…I'm still afraid." He shrugged, his face warm and wet. "I don't know why, exactly."

"I know." When again Asami's lips met his, the tongue tenderly invaded his mouth, Akihito pulled at Asami's neck, bringing him closer, the fear leaving him a little at a time in a circle of arms.

The fingers in his ass twisted in response to Akihito's kiss, another finger melted inside him, the burning pain forgotten as Asami stroked Akihito's cock in a slow calculated circle.

Asami parted Akihito's legs, kissing and nipping on his thighs, his leg quivering with the sensation. Something bigger replaced the fingers, and Akihito tensed.

"Hey...relax."

"Sorry." He scrunched his face, realizing it probably wasn't very sexy, but he tried to relax, yet his heart thumped loudly, his body a big ball of intense emotions.

"Better?"

"No, but don't stop." He stifled a cry as Asami pushed in, his fingers spreading him apart, as slowly, carefully and as gently as he could. Although it wasn't gentle enough.

"I won't stop. We've gone passed that." And he didn't stop, not when Akihito clutched at him with tears in his eyes. Asami mumbled soothing words until Akihito felt himself relax.

Hands and feet entwined, Asami spread tiny kisses on his neck, his shoulders, a nipping, gentle bite on Akihito's collar bone. Akihito's eyes closed, white light invading his vision, just in the corners, as the two connected—lips and teeth, skin and scent. Akihito returned the kisses, accepting Asami's thrusts with as much passion as he dared.

"Akihito, look at me," came a harsh, coarse whisper from Asami's lips.

He tried, one eye sliding open at the sound of his name, he managed to croak out "Huh?"

"You're mine." His voice growled in a primal voice that sounded soaked with need. "Got it?"

Asami cupped his face, gently spreading trails of wet over Akihito's moist neck with his tongue. Akihito's fear forgotten, his cheeks still felt tinted with warmth that spread through his toes as Asami sucked the breath out of him with each longing, aching kiss.

"You're mine." A hot breath brushed his ear, repeating those two words until Akihito clamped a hand over Asami's mouth.

"You talk too much." He whispered, and the fire captain answered with his body, burying himself deeper, silky flesh sliding together.

Words replaced by thoughts and thoughts by instinct, a yearning to hold tight the man against him. He urged Asami faster with a hand on his shoulder which felt velvety smooth, Asami's scent perfuming the stale air.

Asami's hand, as if made to fit, resumed his slow stroking, Akihito meeting each stroke with a thrust of his hips, drowning in the sounds of their own strangled breaths.

"Faster." He heard himself say and the hand obeyed, heat pooling, his legs pushing against the tangle of sheets, pressure building. With a cry that caught in his throat, he released into Asami's hand, his hips shaking with intensity.

His muscles froze, momentarily spent as Asami continued, alternating between fast and slow, his hips moving to the beat of the song blaring from a distant stereo, his breath faltering with every movement. Their lips joined, wet and sloppy, mimicking the movements of their flesh.

Asami's muscles quivered, his cock swelling as he finished with a hiss, a hand bracing, holding Akihito's ass still. He swallowed heavily, inhaling deeply and then he stilled, his weight supported by one sweaty arm.

Akihito traced Asami's neck and shoulders with one finger, his chest still heaving. His eyes half-lidded with sleep.

"Are you falling asleep?" Quickly, Asami pulled out, the condom he didn't remember Asami putting on tossed in the trash. He nestled in the tight space between the wall and Akihito, one arm lying across Akihito's sticky stomach.

"Hmmm…..work….later." Akihito mumbled, his eyelids refused to open no matter how hard he tried. He felt good. "Work…."

"Sure," came an amused rumbling reply.

Asami's muscles ached, a victim of the tight confines of Akihito's twin bed. Why they called it a twin when it only fit one person comfortably, he never could understand. He heard the lock turn which woke him from his nap in the first place, heavy shoes thudding by the door. He'd dozed for an hour, Akihito's naked body nestled inside his arms. It felt right.

"Akihito, are you home?" A low, tired sounding voice yelled from the front room. "Whose tie is this?"

He jumped up with a fireman's reflex and into his pants, grabbing his shirt as he met the startled roommate in the living room.

"Guess my signal wasn't obvious enough." He quipped lightly.

"Captain Asami." The roommate gulped in instant recognition, holding up the dark blue tie like he wanted to hang himself with it. "What are you doing here?"

"Shhhhh. The tie is mine." He whispered, gesturing to the closed door. "Akihito needs to sleep, he hasn't been himself."

"You have no shirt on." He pointed out questioningly, as if that was the most important detail in the world. The roommate blushed just slightly.

He put the shirt on absentmindedly, grimacing as he tried to pull it down. The shirt belonged to Akihito and was so small, he looked like he wore a halter top with sleeves. He tried to take it off, only succeeding in tearing the seams. "Oops."

"Why are you wearing Akihito's shirt?" He asked, shock registering in his slack-jawed face.

"It _was_ Akihito's shirt." He chuckled, watching the roommate's eyes widen and the blush deepen. "For a cop, you're rather clueless."

"He's gay?"

"What was your first clue?" Asami said with amusement.

The clueless roommate mouth pursed, like he was trying to figure out _who-done-it. _"His Anderson Cooper fetish." He said with realization. "It was staring right at me."

"Do I have to worry about my lover's well-being with you….uh….Yoh, wasn't it? Steve Yoh? You've had sensitivity training, I take it." His eyes narrowed, his voice came out more threatening that he wanted. Akihito needed a supportive roommate, not a judgmental one. Not a homophobic one.

Steve Yoh shrugged, "Actually…..you see….I'm also like-minded. But I'm not out."

"I'll rephrase the question, then. Do I have to worry about the sanctity of my lover's ass, or any part of his body with you?" He paused a moment, his voice dying into silence that continued as Yoh shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably.

The cop twitched, his face and neck cherry red. "N-no. He's not my type."

"Good. Then we can get along."

"Is he okay?" Yoh took a seat, his tired feet propped on a coffee table. "Do you want some coffee…or something?"

"A soda would be nice, and Akihito's fine, for the most part." He dangled a cigarette out of his mouth, just for the flavor, yet didn't light it. "Tell me about the day Akihito was shot."

"You want to talk about that, now?" His eyes rolled up and to the right, trying to remember. "Yuri the choker used Akihito for target practice, at least, that's what everyone believed at the time."

"You didn't?" He sat in the other kitchen chair, studying Yoh's face expectantly. His attractive dark brooding eyes stared back, his face a flawless mask, except for one tiny scar above one eyebrow. His short raven hair never moved, as if it was painted on.

"Akihito's made a lot of friends among the La Eme. But, friends mean enemies. He thinks of the story first and his safety second. Stories that have gotten other people in trouble." Yoh had a way of speaking to people, calm and self-assured, soothing in its calculated gentleness.

"Is he still under La Eme's protection?" He bundled up the tie and put it in his pants pocket.

Yoh nodded, clasped his hands together, and leaned slowly towards Asami. "I didn't agree when La Eme took out a bounty on Yuri, but then again..." He lowered his voice slightly, "then again, I don't think even San Quentin could hold that demon."

"I have a favor to ask of you." Asami pulled out another SFFD t-shirt from his briefcase. He always kept spares, in case of emergencies. "Can you watch over Akihito until I can arrange for protection?"

"Of course." Yoh cleared his throat, watching Asami intently as he pulled on his shirt. "He's in danger?"

"Yuri is alive." The cigarette bobbed, the end wet with saliva. "And I think he wants Akihito dead." He kept his other thoughts to himself, like how he suspected Yuri liked to light little fires and watch them grow.

"Shit. Does he know?" Yoh stood up, fiddling with the drapes that overlooked the courtyard and looked from left to right and back again. His forehead wrinkled in concentration.

"He knows Yuri is alive. That's all he knows for now." Asami clicked his briefcase shut. "He didn't take it well."

"He had nightmares for a month after the shooting." He chuckled in a tired way. "Funny thing is he kept filming, got great footage of that shootout, while bleeding all over Hazard Avenue. Wouldn't drop the camera."

"I need that footage."

"So does the D.A. The only copy was stolen out of evidence, never recovered." He sat back down after grabbing two sodas out of the fridge. "Inside job."

Asami took the soda with a nod, holding it against his temple for a moment to cool his overheated head. "If you see a Chinese guy with a warrior's body hanging around Akihito, that's my man."

"Where will you be?"

"Putting out fires." He wrote down a number and handed it to Yoh. "Call me if you need me."

"And Akihito?"

"Tell him I'll be back." He popped open the can with a _hiss_ and guzzled it down, feeling it burn his throat. "He thinks he's going to work tonight."

"And he's not?"

"I don't think his backside is up to it."

Asami closed the apartment door hearing Yoh chuckle on the other side, the double lock clicking in place. Before he took another step, he pulled out his phone, dialing as a little girl eyed him from the upstairs apartment with an impish grin.

_What do you need, Asami? _A heavy accented voice said in perfect English.

"Your expertise, Dragon."

_"__What's the target?"_

"My lover, the demure Akihito Takaba."

There was an inhale of breath, an amused snort on the other end of the line. _"You want him followed?"_

"I want him safe. I'll send you the details."

_Safe, well, that's novel. I'll be waiting._

He clicked off, whistling a forgotten tune as the pieces of this puzzle scattered like leaves in the wind. A wind that picked up, breathing a hot dry air onto an already hot dry valley.

Chance of fire - 100%. Asami liked that forecast, despite himself, he realized he wasn't fire's master, only a servant - a willing and capable servant.


	9. Chapter 9

Burn Baby Burn Chapter 10

Asami's eyes rolled, looking behind him quickly, footsteps shuffling, stopping and starting, swallowed by the wind whipping through the alley. Someone followed him, someone with soft soled shoes staggering on the cold gray concrete.  
Asami stopped at the corner, dead ends blocking his exit and turning away, he escaped up the ladder pinned to the side of a crumbling building. The ladder creaked loudly, making him cringe, faint rust staining his fingers bright orange, peeling paint leaving blue marks on his gray SFFD t-shirt.

He waited, hunkering down on well-worn heels as the fire escape swayed. Thighs aching slightly he welcomed the reminder of his earlier activities with the young man on his mind, _his_ lover, _his_ Akihito, _his_ distraction.

The heavily tattooed gang member below him kicked a dented can that clanked against the dumpster. A cat bolted suddenly, the man flinched, then relaxed at the realization it was only a cat, one of many seeking leftovers from the corner taco restaurant.

This tattooed shadow warrior refused to acknowledge the plane of existence above him or below, above where the angels watched and below where the devil resided, so say the myths. In defeat by the dead ends he shrugged, turned on his heels and left the alley way the same way he came, through the door marked _No Entrade….._no entrance.

The warm Santa Ana winds enveloped Asami, clutching at his shirt, settling her warm hands to caress his chest, much like Akihito's tentative fingers had done earlier when Asami held him in his arms, listening to his breath as it calmed, his sweet scent infusing his nostrils. He Akihito's aroma still lingered somewhere on him, faint and getting fainter as his own sweat overpowered the erotic scent.

He inhaled quietly, catching the perfume of soup drifting as he waited a few moments before descending, his drop to the ground muffled by the distant traffic and his perfect knee cushioning landing.

Ignoring the _No Entrade_ sign, because signs only suggested but never enforced the rules, he went in through the out door, following his shadow and becoming the shadow himself. Or so he thought.

"You're a long way from home." A man said in his ear in heavily accented English before Asami's eyes adjusted to the darkness inside.

"As are you." He replied carefully, feeling cold metal at his back, a Berretta by the feel of it, or something similar. "Guatemala?"

"You're ears hear right."

"Do you mind...the gun? I'm allergic to gunpowder."

"Then what is this?" His Guatemalan tail didn't laugh as he pulled Asami's not-so standard issued weapon concealed near his ankle.

"An occupational hazard?"

Again, his tail didn't laugh at his brevity, like most would have (at least in his mind), allowing Asami a momentary chance to escape. Asami tensed as the gun at his back remained, unwavering, held steady by a seasoned veteran in the unending gang war with no sense of humor.

"Why are you tailing me?" The gun pushed harder in response, Asami feeling it through his light shirt. The gun's metal should have chilled his back, but this one felt warm, too warm for his taste as if it had been recently fired.

"Why are you messing with Akihito Takaba?" Another voice, this one low and smoke-tinged, came from around the kitchen door and belonged to a very fat, very powerful man.

"I was checking his smoke detectors." He answered quickly, his eyes scanning for a possible escape and not finding one. "He didn't change the batteries."

The gun jolted, ramming against his spine, leaving perfect round circles of pain on his back. He'd have bruises later that would defy explanation, if they found his body, that is.

"Lie again, fireman….and I get to watch you burn." The man with the gun warned with a sinister and humorless chuckle.

He took a breath and held it, his body curving away from the pain. "He's essential to a case." He answered. "But you probably already know that."

The powerful fat man laughed. "I'll give you partial credit then. Let him go."

The gun went away, a safety engaged by the quiet click sound, and Asami let out his breath with a tight hiss. "I take it you are a friend of Takaba's?" He asked carefully, noting the four men behind the fat man, all armed, all tattooed and all sneering in his direction.

"I'm hungry." The fat man with a tightly clipped Hispanic accent said. "Let's go in my office and share a meal."

The office consisted of one red cushioned booth facing a wall of surveillance monitors all showing the same program – the interior and exterior of the restaurant which never opened, yet never went out of business. It also showed Asami he'd walked into a trap, watched since he entered the alleyway.

"I thought I smelled albondiagas." Asami said in a cheerful tone, ignoring the monitors and their blurry evidence of various nefarious crimes. "Family recipe?"

"My mother's. Like some?" The fat man winked like Santa, and except for the tattoos, would look like a fatter version of Santa, if that was possible.

"Yes, please." Asami responded, his eyes lightening up in some fake attempt at ass-kissing as he jostled into the booth with fat man on one side of him and a sweaty young man on the other, his tattoos covering his body like paint.

"I'm known as El Jefe." Although Asami's Spanish was rusty, he knew that word – it meant _The Boss. _"So…this case Takaba is involved in. It's about Yuri. Yes?"

He answered that question with a raise of his eyebrows. "I realizing that confidential means the opposite in this part of town."

"Everything that happens in this part of town….well…La Eme knows about it." The fat man gestured towards the arrival of the soup, quieting until the older female with the pretty smile left their meal with a slight nod of respect. "Including why a fireman shows up to do a policeman's job."

"Then you know why I'm here." He continued, watching El Jefe decorate his soup with crushed tortillas and a generous helping of scalding hot salsa. He did the same, knowing he'd regret it later.

"Because Capitan Welsh is a bigot?" El Jefe's stomach rolled with quiet laughter, his nostrils flared and his face reddened as he inhaled his spicy soup.

"Among other things. One death threat, and he's hiding his bigoted ass under armed guard at taxpayer's expense." Asami said, noting to buy Tums later as he spooned the spicy soup in his mouth, one small sip at a time. "That death threat has 13 written all over it."

"Did it now, imagine that? And you?" El Jefe smiled as Asami coughed and continued to clear his throat, nodding as water was offered and gratefully accepted. "Does the number 13 frighten you to?"

"I'm not afraid of numbers." The water did nothing to quench the fire on his tongue.

"That doesn't make you brave. What you are is, well, in my language….loco." El Jefe said. "We are all loco."

"Loco can get you killed. I'm concerned Takaba is over his head."

"I understand your…..concern, Fireman, but Yuri won't live long." El Jefe's pause at the word _concern_ made Asami wonder if the man knew about their fledging relationship.

"I have people protecting Takaba. Yuri needs to be brought to justice."

"Your justice….or ours?" The fat man lit a fat cigar, rolling it between fat pudgy fingers.

Asami inhaled the spicy scent, his nostrils flaring, watching the smoke dangle over El Jefe like a deadly wreath. "I'd say it doesn't matter, but I'm supposed to be politically correct." He shifted in his seat, noting the closeness of the gang member next to him who smelled of Axe after-shave and had a staring problem. He seemed to like to stare at Asami's mouth.

"No one who matters is listening." He puffed again, blowing the smoke above him, towards a dangling garishly painted skull. "And those who matter are family."

"He needs to see justice by a jury of his peers." He said finally, watching the skull with diamond set eyes waver back and forth, its pasty grin setting Asami's teeth on edge.

The fat man laughed again, a gold tooth glinting, his breath smelling like candy. "His peers? His _peers_?" He flicked ashes into his empty bowl, coloring the remaining white soup a dull gray. "How can I assist a friend of a friend?"

"Pull your men off Takaba. I want Yuri to show himself." He thought about adding _please_ to that order, but decided against it. "And I don't want your men hurt. He's a firebug…..allegedly." He lowered his voice and leaned in, capturing El Jefe's attention with his determined eyes. "I can catch him, with your help."

"You plan to use _my_ Takaba as bait?" El Jefe played with Asami's gun, caressing the piece with a flick of his fat fingers before offering it to him without comment. It seemed lighter now, empty and useless.

"Why is Takaba….yours?" Asami's gut lurched like he'd eaten broken glass. Not from the soup, but the idea that this man might have touched Akihito.

"He showed an act of kindness I will never forget. And that is all, fireman, a good friend. So you can put away those jealous eyes." He chuckled, his neck fat jiggling along with the rest of him. He looked like Jabba the Hutt's human twin.

"I see." Asami finished his soup, adding to do the list of dishes he'd never try again. "La Eme really does know everything."

"I can't see a man's mind, especially yours, Captain Asami. But I'll do what you ask, for now." El Jefe nodded to the clingy man next to him, who moved and walked calmly away, his baggy pants dragging from the weight of a sawed-off shot-gun stuffed in his pants. "But, he gets hurt and you will see justice. So…are we clear?"

"Noted. By the way…you need to bring this fire trap up to code."

"Noted. Go out the back, it's the only exit. It's also the only entrance." He grinned and winked, a twinkle of humor in La Jefe's smoke black eyes.

Before Asami could leave, the woman with the pretty smile shoved heavy grease stained bags into his arms with a familiar wink. The bags smelled like soup and spicy beef. "Para Takaba….y tu?" She said, her mouth stumbling over Takaba's name as she smiled broadly, her teeth yellowed with age.

Asami smiled and nodded and flashed his own lop-sided smile as he held the bags now warming his chest, mumbling the first word he learned in Spanish. "Gracias."

-BBB-

Yoh considered himself a sensible man, a patient one, in fact, as seconds ticked by and the minutes grew to hours as Akihito peacefully slept with Yoh watching over him, as promised. He peeked out the blinds, losing track of the time as he watched the shadows grow dark as evening fell. Street lights flickered on, tired humans arrived home from work and started their evening activities – television, followed by more television and perhaps a drink or two or more.

He checked the front door again, aware of his growing anxiety that came from sitting and standing, waiting and watching, conscious of the slight muffled curse words coming from Akihito's bedroom.

Yoh almost laughed when one overly large eye owned by Akihito peeked out of the bedroom door. Then, the eye went away and the door shut with a sharp _slam_. It made Yoh's teeth rattle and the ice in his drink clink. "Akihito, what are you doing? I'm not going to bite."

"What are you doing home?" He asked quickly, his loud voice carrying even from the other side of the door.

"I'm home, what does it matter?" He answered just as quickly. Normally, he'd be either working or getting into as much trouble as a cop could get into and still keep stay employed.

The door opened again, and Akihito popped out, hair ruffled, shorts wrinkled, wearing an overly large SFFD t-shirt. "Where's my other shirt?"

"You only have two shirts?" Yoh said, a smirk building as Akihito's blush crawled over his pale face.

"My Eyewitness News t-shirt, my _lucky_ shirt." He ran a finger through his sweaty hair, which didn't help the bed-head. "With the big 7 on the front?"

"On the floor. You do have something to wear, don't you, other than that shirt?" Yoh had to turn away, pretending to check the calendar as his smile turned sadistic.

"I need to do laundry." He picked up the torn shirt and frowned at the ripped seams. "What happ…." He looked around and the frown deepened. "What happened to my shirt? This is my _lucky _shirt!"

"You should have seen it…what happened…." Yoh grinned at his own reflection on the refrigerator door, enjoying Akihito's uncomfortable dance. "Um…...the Hulk ripped it…saying something about….Hulk smash or was it….Hulk rip!"

"What….Hulk?"

"The Hulk said he'd be back later." Yoh grabbed two energy drinks and offered one to Akihito, who still stood with his hand glued to his door knob. He took a few shaky steps, looking disoriented. "Don't worry."

"Worry? Who is worried?" Akihito limped towards Yoh, grabbed the energy drink and limped to the couch. He sat down, then stood up, his frown deepening in shock at the pain in his backside. "I should go to work."

Yoh's teeth grew dry from smiling so much. "I'm sure you should, but not today. Because I say no…that odd limp says no…and the Hulk….well…don't make him angry….you won't like him…oh you know the line." Yoh said, grinning like a son who had just found daddy's porn collection. Gay porn collection, in this case. "Don't make Hulk angry."

"So, uh….Hulk is code for…?"

"Explain what Capitan Asami was doing here, and I might let you live." Yoh said with false malice.

"Shut up!" Yelled the boy with the sore backside. He grew quiet, eyeing Yoh with a condescending look while sipping his drink loudly. Yoh didn't flinch, even though Akihito's glare now burnt a hole through his skull.

"Well?" He tapped his stocking feet against the ugly green linoleum.

"Well what?"

"I'm waiting…." His arms crossed, his face pinched with mock anger covering his growing amusement.

"He's….he's working on a case and I helped him with some footage. I got sick at work, he drove me home. He brought me soup and I went to sleep." Akihito's face grew redder, his feet shifted and he looked behind Yoh, at the clock on the wall.

"Why are you wearing his shirt, and why did he come out of your room with no shirt on? I didn't know what to think."

"What did he say?" Akihito said defensively.

"He didn't have much to say. He said to ask you." Yoh pulled from every standard interrogation technique he learned in the LAPD Academy, this one was called _being vague _or, in his case, lying.

"Umm…some kind of mix-up?" The foot shifting grew, Akihito now looked like he was doing the toddler pee-pee dance. "No shirt?"

"Did you throw up on him?" Yoh's grilling, although amusing to Yoh, seemed to make Akihito uncomfortable as his eyes started to water. He almost felt bad….almost.

"I dunno. Maybe." Akihito turned away, his hand coming up to wipe away a tear. "Uh…yes, that's it. I must have."

"Beep beep beep." Yoh beeped away, wanting to stop teasing his blushing roommate, but he couldn't make himself stop.

"Why are you beeping?"

"That's the lie detector going off. Your feet won't stop fidgeting." Yoh sat on the rickety kitchen chair, his feet still aching from his tight police issued shoes. "So, what is going on?"

Akihito paused, his hands clenched together as if in prayer. "He and I….well…I'm not sure what to think about that….but…..here it goes…..um…..I'm gay. So…uh…" Akihito backed up, ready to run into his bedroom as Yoh raised a hand to wipe his sweaty brow. Akihito twitched, a tear rolling down his red cheek. "So….you know…..I prefer men."

"I know what being gay means." Yoh's eyes softened. "Don't be scared of me, Akihito. I'm not a basher."

"Oh…okay." He looked around the room, admiring the décor as if seeing it for the first time, looking everywhere but Yoh's eyes. "Good to know."

"I wish you had said something sooner."

"Why?" Akihito looked confused and apprehensive, despite Yoh's previous reassuring declaration.

"Because it's not fun going to The Abbey alone." Yoh smiled and shrugged, relieved to share his secret with his roommate. Only his roommate, for now.

"What?"

"Yeah. But let's keep that confidential."

"Goes double for me." Akihito started chuckling, bracing himself against the wall. Then he started laughing loud enough that the neighbors upstairs pounded on the floor, rattling their cheap chandelier. His body shook with laughter until he ran out of air.

Yoh wasn't sure why Akihito found the situation so funny, but he chuckled anyway. "You've got a hot boyfriend. A firefighter, no less. It sounds like really kinky porn if you ask me." Yoh said, grinning until his face hurt.

Akihito grew redder, with anger this time. "He's not my boyfriend!"

"Well, you need to tell him that. Possessive fucker, isn't he?"

"What? He lives in San Francisco! He can't be my boyfriend!" Akihito gingerly sat on the couch, a cushion propping up his butt. Yoh smirked as Akihito let out a quiet _oomph. _"I don't know what he's thinking!"

"He told me to keep my hands to myself. I think he's smitten with you."

"Smitten!"

"He's got Akihito disease. Just like everyone who has ever met you. You've got to stop being so nice."

"I'm not that nice!" Akihito yelled, his cheeks puffing out like an overstuffed hamster.

"Your Facebook friends list looks like the roster for the United Nations." Yoh replied calmly.

"Stop checking out my Facebook page!"

"Then stop friending criminals! You're just looking for an exclusive!" Yoh finally lost his patience and his voice rose gradually.

"Exclusive? I'm a camera man, not a reporter!"

The neighbors upstairs pounded again and then turned up their television louder. Telemundo…..by the sounds of the clipped high-pitched Spanish now rattling their apartment windows. Akihito lowered his voice, barely.

"Camera man, you're in danger."

"I know." He whispered with a sad grimace. "Don't I know."

"Then be a good boy, and stay home. You can take some time off."

Akihito glared, his soft hazel eyes dancing, listening to the footsteps pound up their stairs and stop in front of their door. Yoh tensed and rose from his chair, Akihito tensed, waiting for the knock on the door. When it came, they jumped.

Yoh moved quietly, revealing the gun he had stashed in the unused cookie jar underneath the fake cookie package. "Yes?" He said towards the door.

"It's only me." The deep voice belonged to Asami, making Akihito blush and bite his lip in apprehension or expectation.

"Yeah? Who is me?"

"Your friendly neighborhood fire fighter. Open the door, I've brought gifts."

"Is it candy and flowers for your boyfriend?" Yoh said, delighted to see the flicker of irritation in Akihito's eyes as Asami's physical presence overpowered their small entry way.

"Would he like that? Because I can go get some." Asami surrendered his bags to Yoh, and flopped down on the couch. It bounced in response and Akihito moved away slightly, trying to ignore Asami and failing. One could light a fire with Akihito's red cheeks.

"Hi baby." Asami said with a calculated smirk and a lustful sparkle in his eyes.

Akihito recoiled and said nothing, his foot tapping in annoyance.

"I like your t-shirt. Did you miss me that much?" He teased.

Yoh turned away, emptying the bag slowly, allowing the couple privacy as Asami continued to flirt, kiss or otherwise fondle the reserved and irritated Akihito.

"You ripped my lucky shirt." Said Akihito with fire in his voice. "Don't look at me like that. You ripped it. Take responsibility."

"Oh I will." Asami said seductively. "I'll buy you whatever you want. I'll take responsibility."

"I want my lucky shirt!"

"Should I leave?" Yoh asked, still not turning around.

"Yes." Asami said impatiently.

"No!" Akihito replied loudly.

"Yes, please." Asami said politely.

"No…please stay!" Akihito yelled not so politely.

"Yes….go introduce yourself to the Dragon. Fill him in. Take him some of that soup…he likes soup, he likes _a lot_ of things." Asami ordered, taping the back of the couch with his fingers.

"Who is the Dragon?" Akihito said with curiosity. When no one answered him, he pouted.

"What kind of things does he….uh…like?" Yoh turned around quickly, eyes widening and cock stirring as Asami sensually brought Akihito's lips to his, kissing them gently. Akihito's eyes fluttered closed, pert mouth opening, captured in Asami's hold. "Where is he….never mind you look busy. I'll find him. I'm sure he's hanging around."

Someone moaned in answer, Akihito or Asami, he wasn't sure. "Dammit…when you break his heart, Asami…..I'm going to…"

Asami waved him off with one flick of a finger…..

….the middle one.


	10. Chapter 10

The Dragon loved hide-and-seek as a child. In fact excelled at it, always surprising the seeker from his hiding place…a gnarled tree branch, a spider-infested bush, curled in a dryer, stifling a giggle from under a bed. He was so good at it that his friends dubbed him the '_Invisible Dragon'_, a play on his real name…a name hidden from others, mainly because they couldn't pronounce it correctly and that irritated him.

Twenty years later, and he still played the game he loved, turning it into a lucrative profession. He especially loved the game when the seeker was as cute as this one.

The cute cop known as Officer Steve (no-nickname) Yoh, the roommate of Asami's new lover, wandered through the dark and dusty corridors of his apartment building, a container and spoon in his hand, looking lost, tired and a little bit sad. While Yoh unwittingly participated in his game, The Dragon heard the _Pink Panther_ theme playing in his head. _bud-ump bud-ump bud-ump b-dump bud-ump bud-ump bud-ump b-dump_

He liked sad, lonely men with dark hair and brooding eyes. He liked the _Pink Panther_. He liked a lot of things.

His wayward pony-tail hit his face, stinging his skin, blinding him for one moment longer than he found comfortable. He grumbled silently, cursing the winds which brought the odor of orange peels, coffee grinds and stale beer to his nose, reminding him he needed a lengthy, hot bath with green tea bath oil.

Although his hair a tangled mess and he reeked of trash, he decided to give the wandering cop what he wanted, a taste of the Dragon's claws, and perhaps other things. Waiting a few moments, he shifted silently, feeling the uncomfortable resistance of stiff legs from sitting and watching, impatiently waiting for the straw-headed Russian to pay a visit.

He popped up from the stinking hiding place, earning that childhood nickname as the clueless cop had passed him three times without inspecting the trash. Steve Yoh would never make detective if he ignored the obvious - that people could make themselves invisible without the use of cinema trickery.

"I thought stalking was illegal, cop." The Dragon popped the _p_ in cop, his full lips parting to make room for his tongue. He licked his dry lower lip and glued his two lips together to form a wavy smile. "You're looking for me, I assume?"

Yoh almost dropped his container, his left hand going for the invisible gun at his hip on instinct. "Uh…." He said with confusion, "Um…..I brought soup. The captain said you liked soup."

He looked down at the container, then back up, seeing the flicker of immediate interest in Yoh's dark eyes, his gaze catching on the hint of muscle underneath Dragon's tight black shirt. "Did he? What else did the great captain say about me?" He hoped Asami hadn't mentioned _that unfortunate event _in Milpitas.

_Milpitas…_

_Just the word beaded the sweat in his palms, the only time Dragon's vulnerability shook him. The stalker became the victim, and the target the rescuer. The shit that went down in Milpitas remained unspoken between them, yet when Asami asked for a favor, Dragon answered without question. _

Yoh broke the silence between them with a cough, leaning into his hand perched on the rough stucco wall, his breath sweet, voice intoxicatingly obscene, the previous confusion vanishing with practiced control. "You like a lot of things, don't you Dragon?"

"Doesn't everyone?" The Dragon crossed his arms and propped his foot on the pile of boxes in his cool spy pose. "What kind of soup?"

"Meatball. I added extra balls, just for you." The cop answered with a knowing glint of humor in his eyes, producing the still steaming container with outstretched red hands. Large and perfectly groomed fingers caressed Dragon's hand, lingering for a moment longer than necessary.

He liked men with large hands and a sense of humor. He liked a lot of things. "Funny," but he didn't laugh for some reason, "Such an off-color joke, are you five?"

"Eh…..I work blue sometimes. As for my age, I don't look it." Yoh turned to look at his apartment's aged door, watching the pale light flicker on in Akihito's bedroom and then turn quickly off. A hint of a smile formed on Yoh's lips, as if thinking of another common joke that remained unuttered.

The Dragon admired Yoh's strong profile, biting his lip as a bead of sweat dripped underneath his solid gray dress shirt, unbuttoned and loose at the top, the tell-tale scent of manliness adding to the pungent air, a welcomed scent. What he wanted from the clueless cop was certainly more than meatballs in the hallway, more than courtyard flirting to the sounds of televisions blasting twenty different programs. But what he wanted, Dragon didn't know….yet.

"You keep watch while I eat, okay blue man, can you do that?" He said, feeling the warmth of the container sting his palm.

"Anything you want." Yoh responded without thought, his taut back at attention, awarding the Dragon with sculpted muscles that disappeared under perfectly fitted jeans. "This seems an odd job for a firefighter."

Dragon laughed this time, a sound he hadn't heard in a while, sounding unnatural, yet not forced. "I'm one of Asami's special consultants."

"Special, huh...I see." Yoh's jaw clenched and Dragon thought he heard teeth grinding over the wind gusts.

"Special, yes." In silence, Dragon quickly inhaled the soup, chewing the meatballs delicately, savoring the taste of spice and the sweetness of vegetables. He added the empty container to the trash, another smell combining with the already stinking pile. "Thank you for the soup."

"No problem. I can bring you something else, later, if you like." He offered with hidden meaning in his voice. What he was hiding behind those soulful eyes and flirtatious words, the Dragon already knew, because he saw it in the mirror every day….ambition.

"And what would that be, Officer Yoh….who thinks nothing of bringing soup to the wicked?" His voice sounded higher than normal, playful and slightly kittenish.

"Wicked? Who would call you wicked?" The surprised rise in Yoh's voice startled him for an instant but Yoh's mysterious eyes remained preoccupied with his temporary duty, fixed on the moving furtive shadows of the courtyard entryway.

"I plead the Fifth." Dragon stretched, his jet black pony-tail wrapping around his face, blocking his eyesight again. "So, Asami sent you out here to flirt with me, or something else?"

"I think the captain is playing the both of us. I hope that doesn't include playing my roommate, as well." Yoh said worriedly.

"Asami can also be amazingly passionate, but as for his intentions, you'd have to ask him that." He said cryptically. Asami passion was like the wick of a candle, burning brightly until the wick went to low. It still burned until the wax snuffed it out. Many times he'd witnessed the Captain love fiercely before that candle flame died. The lovers he picked wanted to possess him, steal his heart and eat it in a dark corner, licking their lips at their stolen possession, forgetting Asami was a man first and the Great second.

"Does that passion extend to you?" Yoh's jaw clenched, his voice rising in tightly contained annoyance. He wasn't sure if Yoh was jealous or worried for his roommate or both. Yoh's hand curled as if preparing to punch Asami's face depending on the Dragon's answer.

"No, no. I like my _lovers _a little less…" He said in a soothing way, pausing to search for the right word, "….arrogant. Are you arrogant, Officer?" He used the word _lover _on purpose, as to keep Yoh guessing. From the relief in Yoh's yes, he didn't have to speculate which team Yoh batted for – the gay team.

"I don't think so." His eyes continued to slowly examination the rooftop of the adjacent building before settling on the front door again. The warm wind fluttered Yoh's perfectly pressed shirt, blocking out any noise but the Dragon's own breathing and the flapping of hair against his face.

"Arrogant men would say the same, just to keep you guessing." Dragon commented, admiring his own words of wisdom, words that sounded familiar.

"_A bird isn't arrogant, son." His father had said so long ago. "But he's proud of his plumage." Then, he'd softly caress his hair, touching it as one would touch a lover's face._

"I suppose." Yoh's eyes flickered with desire and he did something that Dragon had allowed few men to do, he touched Dragon's hair with his right hand, pulling a strand out of his eyes. He did it gently and carefully, untangling it from his face without pulling. "Your hair….it's in your way, wicked one."

He seized Yoh's wrist, not hard, but not soft either, pulling it away from his face. "Should I cut it, Officer Yoh?"

"Oh…no…never." He responded with an odd look of revulsion, as if cutting it would render Dragon powerless, which it would in his mind. "I like it."

He dropped the wrist, amused as Yoh rubbed the spot with a twist of his palm. "You're disrupting my surveillance." He sounded more irritated than he intended and Yoh frowned.

"That won't do." Yoh swallowed hard, his prominent Adam's apple bobbing. The bathroom light flashed on in his apartment indicating that Akihito and Asami had completed their amorous activities and it was safe to return home. "I can _relieve_ you later, if you like?"

Dragon liked how Yoh stressed the word relieve…as if there was a double meaning there. "You're walking a fine line between lawlessness and impartiality, cop. What would the boys in blue say about that?"

Yoh shifted his feet uncomfortably and sighed a contemplative sigh. "They'd say…pass the donuts or….where's my pension?" He replied, tearing his gaze away from his apartment with a look of quiet amusement.

The Dragon snorted, a pleased smile forming, eyes wandering from Yoh's pert lips to his collarbone and back up, stopping at Yoh's expectant eyes. "I don't trust a man with no dominate hand. I think you're trouble for me….Constable."

"You can call me just Steve, if you like, and someday, I want to hear your real name."

"To pronounce it correctly, I'd have to pull out your tongue." Dragon said through his teeth, laughing on the inside.

"Hmm." Yoh paused and inhaled through his perfectly shaped nose. "By the way, I do shoot with my left, but that leaves my right hand for other things." His mouth parted to say something else but he only nodded with a knowing smile before walking calmly away. "See you later, Dragon."

"You've got it, Just Steve." The Dragon liked a lot of things – and he just added one more to his list.


End file.
